A Little Trip
by sharebear
Summary: UPDATED! Chapter 25, The Reception, Woody is depressed, Jordan is determined to put a smile back on his face, so she takes him for a little vacation that leads to some interesting consequences. Changed rating for medical purposes. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Just a little W/J fic, not sure how long it will be

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did Woody and Jordan would already be together, not to mention Jordan's hair would still be wavy.

Jordan's POV

"Hey Woody, what do we got?" man did he look cute today or what? Did I really just think that? Help I'm losing it.

"Victim's name is Sandra Hall, do you have TOD?" the words just rolled out, but the expression on his face was unreadable, I'm sure something's wrong, he wasn't being his regular happy-go-lucky self, it worried me, oh well, I guess I'll just have to ask him about it later.

"Well judging from lavidity and rigor I'd say four to six hours, can you help me roll her?" he just turned green and ran. This is starting to get weird, ya he is normally squeamish, but this was just getting ridiculous. I let go of the body and ran over to him.

"Hey Wood, you okay?" he just kept staring at the ground, "Woody, Woody, what's up?"

"I'm fine Jord, I just don't feel great, that's all, really," I could tell by the way he wasn't looking at me there was more to it than he was letting on. I was really starting to worry. Oh, good there's Nig I can have him take in the body.

"Nig, come here," I yelled

"Coming," his reply was short, but sweet for once.

"Hey, can you take the body in? I need to talk to Woody, I know something is up, but he just won't admit to it, I'm sure if I can get him alone I can get him to open up."

"Good luck love, you'll need it." He winked at me, then walked away, what was that for? Oh, well, it is Nig, that's nothing new, right?

"Hey, Woody, you wanna go for a walk and get some coffee?" I asked while trying to pull him to his feet. He complied a little, but he was still pretty heavy.

"Sure, Jo,"

After about a half an hour I just couldn't take it anymore, "Woody, what is up with you? You've been acting like this for weeks and I just can't stand it anymore!"

"Then don't, just leave, just like you always do," I know he didn't mean for me to hear the last part, but I did and it hurt, he knows I care doesn't he, he has to, I've never stuck around this long before, but then again how would he know about before, he wasn't here then. Well, I'll just have to prove it to him. It'll be a challenge, and I never loose a challenge.

"Woody, what are you doing for the next few days?'

"Nothing, why?"

"I was thinking maybe you would like to get away for a little while, maybe clear your head, I know I could use it."

"You.... want to go away.... with me?" I almost had to laugh at the tone he was using, he musta thought I had totally lost my mind.

"Ya, why not, I think it would be fun, maybe go up north for a little while, I have enough sick days and vacation days that we could stay up there for weeks if we wanted." Jordan what are you getting yourself into, a week plus alone with Woody, Jordan stop!!! You are so asking for trouble!!!

"Sure, it sounds like fun." Crap, he said yes, does he realize what he just agreed to, look, he's finally got a hint of a smile on his face, This will be tons of fun.

Woody's POV

Did she really just ask me to go away with her? Granted it has been my dream for the most part of the last 3 years, but she really asked me not the other way around, which is how I thought it was always going to happen it ever did.

Three Days Later

Jordan's POV

"I'm leaving," I yelled into Garret's office as I grabbed my bags and headed toward the elevator trying to avoid Nigel's prying eye.

"Bye," was Garret's reply while Nigel told me I owed him details, I told him to shove it. He just smiled at me as I left.

Woody's POV

Finally time to go, YES! But why is she driving? Oh ya, Jordan always has to be the strong one, well lets just see if I can play that against her, I'll let her make all the moves and we'll just see how she likes it. I'm going to stop chasing, this is supposed to help me relax after all, right. I'll just take my mind off of everything, the case, the murders, everything. Just me and Jordan away for as long as we want.

"Honk, honk," she's here, time to go.

"So Jo, where are we headed?"

"I told you, up north, but if you want more specifics my mom's family has a cabin in upstate New York by a lake that I used to visit when I was little, I figured we would get some food on the way up, at least a weeks worth and if we decide to stay longer we can just go to the country store up there." Jordan, organized, this was a new experience, I hope our little trip is filled with many more. Jordan in a swimsuit, oh this is going to worth anything she puts me through.

6 or so hours later

Jordan's POV

"Hey Wood, are you still alive?"

"What?"

"We are just about there, I want to stop and pick up a few things that I forgot about" Woody offered to go get them, but I reminded him that this time was about making him feel better and I ran to the store before he could unlock the door to follow me in.

Woody's POV

Leave it to Jordan to be the difficult one, ya I'm going to let her make the moves if I can convince her that she wants to, but I can still try to be the good boy scout I was raised to be, what would my mom think if she knew that I let a woman take care of me without me doing anything for her.

Jordan came back quickly, I got out to help her with the bags, she scolded me, it was okay I was used to it. I could handle just about anything she threw at me except indifference, and that was one thing I hadn't gotten anywhere near so far this trip, so I was doing just fine. I put the bags in the back of the explorer and ran to open her door before she even knew what I was doing.

"Wait a minute," she started scolding, "what do you think your doing?"

"Being the grateful caring man that you love," I replied, she gave me a look of complete confusion, I'm not sure if that is good or bad guess I'll find out soon enough. She got into the car and we were on our way again. Jordan was quiet the rest the way up to the cabin. I knew she was thinking about what I said to her.

We arrived about 20 miles later at the top of a hill looking down over a clear, smooth lake. Boy was I going to like this vacation. How long did she say we could stay up here?

Jordan's POV

Did he really say that I love him, is he right? Do I? Crap this could be the longest vacation ever.

Just make the best of Jo, just make the best of it.

"Jo, Jo is this it?" Woody pulled me away from my train of thought, probably a good place to be pulled away from I thought.

"Yep, this is it, ya like?"

"Actually I'm a bit disappointed."

"What, why, I thought you were into all the outdoorsy woodsy stuff?" I'm sure he could tell he shocked me.

"Relax Jo, I'm just kidding, I love it, but will you really be able to handle being out here for so long?"

"What? are you joking, I live for this stuff!"

Woody's POV

One more thing to add to the I still don't quite understand Jordan yet box, but if she says she likes it, then well, she'll just have to prove it.

"So what are we doing for dinner tonight?"

"I'm cooking," she answered, I couldn't help but let out a smothered laugh, she glared.

"Sorry Jordan, I guess I never really pictured you as a cook, do you want some help?"

"I can do just fine by myself, now sit down and let me make you a fabulous meal," I packed the Pepto, right? This should be fun. I sat and watched her pull out innumerable amounts of ingredients, she stared at all of them for about 15 minutes and then she started, I had to try so hard not to laugh, she looked so cute running around the little kitchen trying to put things together, I watched her mix a bunch of things together, I'm not quite sure what, as soon as she stopped stirring I had a spoon at my mouth, she was asking me to taste it. "Your kidding right?"

"You will eat whatever I put in front you, now taste," that was one command I didn't expect from Jordan, but I obeyed and opened my mouth. It actually tasted... good, wow, how did she do that?

"Jo this is great!"

"Don't sound so shocked, I can cook a few things" but when she said it she had this look of relief on her face that I could tell she was trying to hide. It was cute, she was actually worried about what I would think of her cooking, things are starting to look up. I might actually have a chance.

"Wood, go downstairs and grab a bottle of wine, or anything that looks good to you." she said completely nonchalant. I went down and grabbed a bottle of champagne or maybe two, I'll grab two and let her pick.

"Jo, which one?"

"Both. I'm sure we can probably use it I need to relax to, we may even need a third or fourth." she said and smiled at me. This could be night of whole new beginnings.

2 hours later

Jordan's POV

"Jo, dinner was great, a bit of a surprise, you always play like you can't do anything feminine." Oh he did not just say that, time to teach him a lesson.

Woody's POV

How could you say that, she will likely never talk to you again, you stupid, stupid air head. Now she is never going to near you again, better play it cool for awhile before she decides to pop me one.

"Jo, you want to watch a movie or something, I think it is getting a little to late to do anything else tonight?" please don't fight with me, she has to know I feel awful about what I just said, look at my defeated face please, I really didn't mean it.

"Sound great, how about _The Princess Bride?"_

"Jordan, I'm shocked!

--------------------------------------------

please let me know what you think, please to be to harsh, but I do appreciate honesty


	2. After Effects

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and I'm really sorry if this sounds familiar, it wasn't supposed to.

Please R&R

Chapter 2-- After Effects

Jordan's POV

I sat on the couch somewhere in the middle and then waited for Woody to sit next to me. HE DIDN'T!! He sat the farthest away humanly possible while still being on the couch, since when does Woody not want to be as close as possible, this just doesn't seem right, "What are you doing down there, come here," he just shook his head and stayed where he was at. This just isn't going to work. I got up and moved so that I was right next to him, he sat there as stiff as a board, "Wood, relax, I don't think I've ever seen you so tense." not to mention that it wasn't very comfortable for me either. "Loosen up," I got up and walked behind him and started massaging his shoulders, not something I would normally do, but he did feed me alcohol, it was a good excuse, at least I think so. He started to relax.

Woody's POV

Jo what are you doing, this is not nice, you know how I feel about you and you are doing this to e anyway, oh that feels so good, I couldn't help it, I was starting to relax and really get into it. All of a sudden I just gave in, then she stopped, and sat back on the couch, she cuddled up next to me and wrapped her arm around my waist, 'Jo, don't you know your killing me' then she reached up and started kissing my neck.. "Jord, are you alright?" I before I knew it she had her mouth on mine and I couldn't say a dang word, she wrapped her arms around me and somehow my hands ended up in her hair, it felt like silk through my fingers, her lis were so soft. I knew if we didn't stop this it would go somewhere I'm fairly sure she couldn't handle. I pulled away "Jo, we can't do this.... you'll just want to forget..... about it in the morning ....and right now I couldn't take that," I finished breathlessly, she didn't give up.

"Woody, please?" It was more of a question than a demand, for the girl who was so commitment phobic I really had to question her motives. My body was doing things I'd wanted for so long, but never believed could happen all because of this amazing creature in front of me who was taking my breath away. I gave in and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. I'm sure she what wold happen if she didn't stop this soon, but she didn't.

Next morning

Jordan's POV

I woke with a warm body under me, it took me a minute to remember what had happened, I smiled, I can't believe I let myself go like that. Woody was next to me, all of sudden I became acutely aware that I didn't have a dang thing on, and for that matter neither did he. I quietly climbed out of bed and grabbed a robe and wrapped it tightly around me. I kissed Woody on the head and then went out into the living room. I was too awake to sleep and I didn't want to disturb him. As I closed the door I whispered, "Thank you," I don't know if he heard me, in fact I probably hoped he hadn't. I didn't do to well being dependent and last night I was too dependent on him for... everything. I went out and looked outside, it was so peaceful and calm, probably a good time to go for a early morning swim. I went back the bedroom and quietly pulled out my swimsuit and snuck back out of the room, I wrote a little note and left it on the pillow for him

_Wood_

_I went out for a swim, feel free to come and join me if you want, towels are in the hall closet._

_Thank you_

_Jo_

Woody's POV

I woke up and reached out for Jordan without even thinking, she wasn't there, I frowned and sighed, I patted around for a few more moments and felt a stiff piece of something beneath my fingers, oh no, she didn't leave I picked up the popcorn bag, Jo what are you thinking, then I noticed Jordan's scribble across the front of it, cute Jordan, very cute. Love notes on popcorn bags, then I read it, not much of love letter, but how much could I really hope for from Jo. At least she left a note, I have to admit for a moment I thought she realized it was all a mistake and had up and left me. This shows progress, maybe I should stop thinking an go find her. I grabbed my trunks out of the drawer and slid them on as I walked outside, I could just see her through the trees. I just watched her, she moved so smoothly into and out of the water. Her long hair was draped down her back, just a little over her shoulders. Then she turned around and spotted me, she smiled I returned the smile and then started walking over to her.

"Woody, come in the water is great." I walked over to her, careful not to scare, Jordan could get that deer in the headlights look like no ones business. I had no clue as to how she was going to react after what had happened last night, she was unpredictable and I wasn't willing to take any chances. When I was right next to her she wrapped her arms around me, pleasant surprise if I do say so myself, and kissed me smack on the mouth. She rubbed her hands up and down my back sending chills throughout my whole body. My every wish and dream was coming true Jordan wanted me, almost as much as I wanted her, I think. We just stood there with our arms wrapped around each other for what seemed like hours, it was really only about 15 minutes, but I would take whatever she would give.

"I'm starving!" Jordan blurted out so quickly I had to laugh.

"Then lets go get some breakfast and this time I'm cooking."

"What, didn't you like dinner last night?"

"Ya, but dessert was better," she blushed, Jordan actually blushed I'd never seen anyone's face turn so pink in my whole life, I hugged and kissed her good and then grabbed her hand and led her back to the house.

Jordan's POV

He started cooking breakfast, he looked so cute in the flowery little apron he had on over his swim shorts, I couldn't help it, he asked if I had one and it was just too cute to resist. I wrapped me arms around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder and watched him work his magic on our breakfast, my ability not sleep was finely catching up to me and I went and curled up on the couch. I was almost asleep when I felt large arms pull on top of something I quickly realized was Woody. I didn't say anything, but I let myself relax into him and drifted off to sweet dreams of the previous night.

I awoke sometime later and felt cold I looked around and found Woody sitting at the table eating our cold breakfast. "Farm boy, are you gonna share?"

"I didn't want to wake you, you hungry?"

"Why do you think I asked, by the way it wasn't very fun to wake up because I was cold."

"Sorry...I didn't...."

"I'm just pulling your chain, relax, although I wouldn't mind if you tried to warm me up now."

"I thought you were hungry, come eat."

"There is more than one type of hungry Woody."

"Jo, please I need sustenance, and for that matter so do you." I got up, walked over, and sat next to him at the table.

"Feed me." It was a command, I wanted to see what he would do.

"Jo, your kidding me, right," the last part sounded hopeful, I just opened my mouth and waited for him to place some food in it. It took him a minute, I think he was still trying to figure out if I was playing with his head. Eventually he placed his fork in m mouth with a small bit of pancake on it, I licked it clean, then he got the look that had been in my eyes for the past several minutes. He pulled the fork away and replaced it with his mouth.

"A little presumptuous don't you think," I said against his mouth, he ignored me and deepened the kiss, I didn't complain this time, I just reacted and kissed him back until I couldn't breathe anymore, he released me and I gasped for air.

"Never thought that would happen, did ya." he laughed out. I smacked him playfully on the arm and kissed him again, this time it was his turn to gasp for air. He stood up and grabbed my arms, I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked us to the bedroom. We pretty much spent the rest of the day in there exploring each other's bodies. Last night had been great, but I didn't get to do and the exploring that I wanted and from the way he was acting now I was fairly sure he hadn't either.

Later that night

"Jo that was... amazing,"

"You too farm boy, you too."

"Jo, why did you do this?"

"I wanted to see you smile again."

"You did all this just to make me smile again, what couldn't you handle me with a frown on my face, I do it all the time with you and we haven't ended up in a bed before this, you didn't even try to figure out what was wrong you just decided to take me away. So does this mean its over when we leave?!" he was so angry, I'd never seen him like that before. It hurt. I was so exposed and it felt like he had just stabbed a knife through my heart.

"What do you mean by that, do you think this was out of pity or some other crazy sense of obligation?! I thought you knew me by now. I tried to ask you what was wrong, but you didn't answer, the next thing I knew I was asking you up here, it wasn't like it was some grand scheme to get you into my bed, heaven knows all I had to do was yes and you'd a been there by the time I counted to three day or night, and as for when we leave, try now! Get out, just go I can't take this." I felt tear begin to well up in my eyes, I couldn't stop myself, I had kept myself so protected for so long and now I was as bare as possible, literally and figuratively. I got up and grabbed a nightgown and went outside, maybe he would take the hint and just leave, hopefully by the time I got back.

Woody's POV

Wow, what just happened here, I had the girl of my dreams laying next to me and now she wants me out. How could I have said that to her. I know she wouldn't play me like that. The only thing consistent in our relationship was the fact that we hadn't had one because she was to afraid to hurt me. I have been too defensive. I was just too scared that she was going to tell me it meant nothing that I jumped to that conclusion on my own without any thought to how she might really feel, 'stupid, stupid, stupid how could I do that to here, everything I ever wanted and I threw it down the proverbial toilet. I can't face her. I packed up my stuff and called for a cab I waited as long as I could for her to come back so I could apologize and say goodbye, but she didn't. I decided maybe she really did want me to go, so I got in the cab and went home. So much for my relaxing, stress free vacation.


	3. The Big News

Disclaimer- I own nothing, it all belongs to Tim Kring and whomever else that is not me.

Chapter 3-The Big News

A week and a half later, Woody is back at work and Jordan is still up at the cabin.

Garret's POV

I answered the phone to a pleasant voice, "Macy,"

"Hi Garret, it's me, just thought I'd call and give you an update."

"Jo, you okay, we were starting to worry?"

"I'm fine, I was just calling to let you know what was up in case you haven't seen Woody yet."

"Not seen Woody, he is here just about 3-5 times a day trying to see if you are back yet. He's been pretty depressed. What happened up there? I thought you were going to see if you could make him happy."

"I did Garret, I finally gave into everything I had been feeling for the last two and a half years, he thought I was in it for the vacation, I wasn't Garret, I was ready for the long haul. I just couldn't handle what he said to me so I kicked him out and sent him home."

"Jo, your not running are you? I couldn't handle it if you ran again and frankly I don't think you or Woody could either."

"I'm not going anywhere, I just want to stay put for a few more days, maybe a week, but I will be back, I promise, I have too much here to just let it all go because of one bad vacation."

"Jord, whatever it is, he feels awful. I've never seen him this depressed, if you thought it was bad before you guys left you should see him now."

"I can't Gar, I just...I can't, I cared about him so much it, I thought he knew me better, why now, this is the reason I never gave in before. Oh Garret, why did I have to give in this time." it was more of a statement than a question, so I didn't bother to answer. I knew I couldn't say anything to make her feel better. Besides when she was on a rant it was better to just shut up and let her go at it. I knew she cared about Woody, everybody knew, and now it seemed most of all Woody.

"Jo, I got to go, Bug's calling me about his DV case, but you will check up later right?"

"Sure, bye, oh and tell everybody hi and that I'm fine, thanks."

She hung up the phone, she didn't sound good. I hope she is getting enough sleep she could definitely use it.

Jordan's POV

I know I said I'd tell him but I couldn't it's just too early, heck I don't even know for sure, yet. What's wrong with me? I get with Woody, then I break up with him and end up pregnant within like three days, this just isn't right. I wonder how long I could stretch this vacation, do you think nine months is too long? Oh, Jordan who are you kidding, you know your pregnant, you can feel it, you have to take care of yourself and this little one and heaven knows you can't do it on own, but I can give myself some time. I don't have to let Woody know it's his. Would he even want it? Garret said he's been looking for me, but that was just me. Stop being so stupid, he can't be looking for the kid yet he doesn't even know it exists, relax, relax I'm not helping either of us. "Sorry baby, I don't know how your daddy will feel about this, but you are mine and I'm not letting you go no matter what he says. You are mine and I will love you....just like I love your daddy, don't tell him though, I don't want to hurt him, just make him sweat for a little while maybe, you can't imagine how bad it hurt when he said those things to me, but you don't need to know about that, time will pass and things will be okay they have to." Jordan, are you nuts your talking to a 2 week old embryo, you know she can't hear you yet, but who else am I going to talk to.

Jordan stop, you've completely lost it your talking to yourself and having a full blown conversation. Just go take a nap, you can use all the rest you can get.

The Morgue

Woody's POV

I went to the morgue to see if Garret had heard anything from Jordan yet. I still can't believe how stupid I was, how could I just throw it all away on my stupid insecurities. "Garret, have you heard from Jordan yet, I'm going crazy?"

"Yes, she called a little earlier, she seemed nervous about something, but I'm not quite sure why, care to enlighten me?"

"A lot of stuff happened at that cabin, if she wants to tell you she will, but it's not my place. I need to talk to her before anything else happens. Garret, I love her, I really do, but I don't know what to do, one way or another we always drive each other nuts. It's not fair, why can't we just be happy, how can she not know that I would do anything for her. How angry is she?"

"All considered she didn't sound too angry, but she did sound upset. I'm not sure, but she seemed a little insecure, and for Jordan we all know that is a bad thing."

"Are you the only one she has talked to?"

"As far as I know. She said she would give me a call back later, today I think."

"Dr. Macy, would mind if I stuck around just in case she calls, she won't answer her cell when I try calling and she keeps calling mine, but hangs up after the first or second ring, I'm sure she wants to talk to me, but I think she's to scared to do it. I miss her, I need her I wanted to have a life with her and all I did was destroy every chance I ever had."

"Woody, it's fine, go ahead and stick around a while if you want in case she calls, but you know Jordan, she's a little unpredictable, you can stay in her office if you want, I'll tell everybody to leave you alone unless she calls, you look like you could use the rest I assume you didn't get on you 'relaxing vacation.'"

"Thanks Gar."

Later that evening

Jordan's POV

"Oh, come on Garret answer the phone, I really need to talk to you."

"Hello, County Morgue," it was Lily's sweet voice.

"Hey, I thought you weren't answering the phones anymore, how's it going?"

"Jordan, are you okay? Woody's" I cringed, "been back for at least week, I thought you guys went together."

"We did, there were a few issues, is he okay?"

"Not really, but that is another story, whatever it is he feels awful about something."

Of course he does, he knows what he said to me, to us, oh Jo stop using that as an excuse you and him didn't know there was an us yet. You barely even know that there is an us. Great now the 2 week old fetus is talking to me, you really are losing It Jordan. "Lily, I Garret there? I told him I would call him back."

"Sure one sec," she covered the phone, but I could hear her yell something then she put me on hold.

"Hi Jordan, doing any better than this morning?"

"A little, Garret I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead," I heard a slight muffle, but just threw it out anyway.

"I'm Pregnant."

"What??!! Your what Jordan? Whose is it?"

Oh crap, how could Garret do that to me, I was about to tell him everything and he lets Woody get on the phone.

"Woody, is that you? I can't believe your asking me that? Well you can be assured it's not your's!!" and I slammed the phone down, I'm sure a very stunned Woodrow Hoyt. How could he ask me that, first he thinks I just gave in to make him feel better, now he thinks I'm sleeping around. "Sorry baby, but it looks like daddy won't be around anytime soon, at the moment I don't think I could stand to look at him let alone let him anywhere near you. You don't deserve to be hurt because your dad is a stupid farmboy, my eyes glaxed over as I placed my hands on my still small tummy, but he is my farmboy. Oh how could he do this to us?" Note to self: only call Garret's cell and kill him if he ever lets Woody pick up again.

At the Morgue

Woody's POV

"You stupid idiot Hoyt, how could you ask her that, you know her, she wouldn't do something like that, she's probably scared out of her mind and you accuse her of sleeping around."

"Well, she did say it wasn't mine!"

"Are you really that stupid? Good luck getting me or anyone around here to ever help you with her again. You know we all thought it would be good for her if you two finally got together, but all your doing right now is proving to her that she was right for never getting into this before. She probably regrets the whole thing now. She finally talks to you and you throw that at her, heck I would dump you like a bad habit."

Garret gave me a good tongue lashing, one to mild though for what I probably deserved. I was supposed to love her and instead when she told me something personal and important and I jumped all over her. She did think she was talking to Garret, if it was mine I'd like to believe she would've told me first. She must be going nuts. Jordan was never great with responsibility and this is the ultimate responsibility. It has to me mine, the thought of Jordan carrying anyone else's child made me want to die, if she ever carried anyone's child I was sure it would be mine. I always told her I would take care of her and then I do this to her. I love her, I have to get her back, whether the kid is mine or not, she can't do this alone and I won't let her.

Cabin Jordan's POV

Oh Wood why do I have to love you. Well, I'm just going to go on letting you believe it's not yours maybe some payback for all the pain you've put me through. I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach, I know its to early to feel the baby, but I could pretend, right. Oh, you are making mommy sick. I ran to the bathroom as fast as my legs could carry me. I laid there for at least two hours, oh Wood why did you do this to me. Who am I kidding I did this to myself, it's not like it was planned, but this was not a fair trade. I give up, I can't do this on my own for much longer, it's time to go home.


	4. Timing

Disclaimer: i own nothing, nothing, nothing

Chapter 4-Timing

The Airport Jordan's POV

"Hi Gar, thanks for picking me up after I yelled at you for ...a... few hours."

"No problem, I shouldn't have let Woody on the phone like that, as soon as you hung up I reamed him out pretty good, I've never seen anyone look so empty in my life I almost felt bad."

"I didn't mean to hurt him, but it hurt so bad to hear him say those things, Garret I lied, the baby is his, I just don't want him to know."

"Jordan, you owe it to him, it is his kid, I don't know what happened up there, but it was obviously important considering..." and he pointed towards my stomach. I smiled. "Jordan did I actually see a smile cross your face in reference to your little... surprise."

"Ya, I guess you did, Gar, it's a little piece me and him, he just can't know. I can't lose this too. I already love her, you know I never thought I would want this, what with my screwed up childhood and everything, but now that it's here, there is nothing I want more, and before you ask, I don't plan on giving up my job, but I could use a little help."

"You do know that this means we have to tell everyone about it and you will definitely have to be more careful at work."

"I know, but if I can't have Woody, then at least I can have his baby."

"Jordan I'm sure you could have him if you really want him. He feels awful about everything that has happened. I reamed him out about it, I should know he sat there with his head in his hands saying over and over again how stupid he was. Jord I think he already knows the baby is his."

"He may, but I'm not confirming anything till I know what he really wants, and I hope against hope it is us, but that doesn't mean I have it make it easy for him, you aren't allowed to tell him that this baby is his, do you hear me, not a word."

"You know I'm not going to mess with you on that one, but don't be too hard on him, I gave him a good run and he could use a break, oh and by the way he has been sitting outside your door since I found out you were coming home."

"WHAT! Garret, you said you wouldn't say anything to him."

"I didn't, after I told him I couldn't tell him anymore he had my phone tapped. Guess he was really determined to see and talk to you."

"Garret I don't know if I can see him yet can I stay with you for a few days before going back to work?"

"Sure, I'll go pick up some of your stuff in the morning, but what am I supposed to tell him?"

"Tell him I need a few days, if he saw me like this he'd know it was his and he would never stop fighting me over it and we can't handle that right now, then if he still wants to see me he can, but on my terms."

"And what are those?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll figure them out."

Garret dropped me off at his place and then wen to tell Woody to go home and that I would let him know when I was ready to talk.

Jordan's Doorstep– Woody's POV

I felt something tap me on the shoulder, I looked up, "Garret, where is Jordan? I need to talk to her, I need to tell her I love her and it doesn't matter who this baby belongs to, I want to take care of her and the baby, her and her baby are all that matter now, I love her and that baby is a part of her, so I know I can love her too."

"You know, that's funny."

"What?"

"She's calling the baby a girl too, anyways she says she'll talk to you, she just wants to get into a bit of a routine first. Woody, just be patient with her, and LISTEN this time around, I really think it is your last chance."

"Thanks Dr. Macy." Why do I always call him Dr. Macy when he gives me advice? Forget about it think about Jordan and her baby. That's what is important. You have to get her back.

Sorry this chapter is so short I didn't know where to go. Please R&R- it makes me so happy and more inspired, for those of you that have reviewed, thank, please continue. P.S. this will end happy because I'm just that kind of person, for those of you who are wondering.


	5. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to someone else, not me, I can only play and wish

Chapter 5- The meeting

The Pogue a week later. Jordan has finally agreed to talk to Woody. Woody's POV

I walked in and Jordan was already sitting at "our table" in the back corner. At least it was somewhere familiar and for the first time I was glad her dad wasn't around. I don't think I could deal with his scrutiny and anger right now. I felt bad though, I knew Jordan was missing him almost as much as I was missing her. I walked up to her and sat down, I gave her a wide eyed look. She smiled and said, "Calm down, it's just a ginger ale, I'm a doctor, you know I'm not that stupid I hope."

"Oh.. Of course, I know would do anything to jeopardize a life, it's just I haven't seen you in what seems like for ever and you look like you are glowing," she blushed, I knew I was okay. She really did look amazing, I noticed her clothes were a little more calmed down and she was covered a little more like it would protect the baby is she kept her covered and safe. "Jo, I know I was a jerk, and I wish I were the baby's father because the idea of you carrying anyone else's child almost kills me, but I still love you and she is part of you so I'll love her to. I'm so sorry that I have been such an idiot."

"Woody, shut up." she didn't yell it, but she was stern enough that I paid attention, "You have to know I love you, but I can't handle all this right now. I have to think about her," and she placed her hand delicately on her stomach and smiled, it was so sweet, I'd never really seen Jordan so... I don't know sweet and careful. It was like she thought if she touched it too hard it would break. It made me want to be with her even more.

"Jordan, don't give up on me, I want to help you through this, through everything."

"Of course I want your help, but if you left I know I couldn't handle and I don't think she could either."

"After everything we've been through do you really think I could leave you, especially with this," and I pointed to her slightly larger tummy, I wondered how she could be showing after only a little over a month or so, but I guess she was really small to begin with.

"I didn't think so before, but you know how you acted at the cabin, I couldn't take another brush off like that, there is just too much at stake now." for the first time I could tell how she really felt about me and it was killing me that I had been so stupid.

"You have to know I hate what I did to you up there, I was sulking around for weeks, I've hardly been any good to anyone, I can't take my mind off of you guys. I don't want to lose you. Jo I miss you, I miss us."

"There was hardly an us to miss."

"You know that's not true, I know that something has been going for the past three years, we can't just ignore all that."

Jordan's POV

Woody can't you understand I can't go through that kind of pain anymore, worse you could find out she's yours and try to take her away from me and I couldn't handle that. 'Mom, your being stupid, you know he would never try to separate us. He cares about you and I think me way too much' great the fetus is talking to me again. 'Just give him another chance I know he won't let us down.' "Okay I'll give it to him."

"Jo, you okay?" Oh crap, did I just say that out loud, ya I guess I did.

"Woody, I will give you one more chance, but you have to prove that you want us no matter who her father is." What are you doing, you know this can only end bad. Stop talking before you think.

"Are you serious, I won't let you down. Jo, I love you and I can't lose you now after everything." I hope you're telling the truth 'cause I don't know if I could handle it if you broke my heart again. Well here goes nothing.

"I have a doctor's appointment now, do you want to come?"

"YES!" he practically yelled, he got and walked over to my chair and pulled it out so I could get up, he even held my hand, boy I could used to this.

"Woody I need to make one stop first," and I placed my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom. I emerged a few minutes later to see a sullen expression on Woody's face.

"Are you alright?" he looked like he was going to throw up himself, it was kinda funny.

"No, but I'm getting used to it, it ought to lighten up in a month or so, I hope."

"Let's go."

----------------------------------------

Please R&R, I said I was blocked before, I don't know why but after last nights ep the block was removed so you get 2 chapters in one day, sorry that they are a little short


	6. I see one, two

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 6- I see one, two...

Doctor's office Jordan, Woody and the doctor. Woody's POV

Okay this is weird, I'm at the OB's office with Jordan and she isn't having my kid, get over it, you lover her, you love her and that is all that matters, you'll love the baby because it's her's, now you just got to win her back.

"Jordan Cavanaugh, the doctor will see you now." the nurse said.

"Come on Farm boy, it's show time," and she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the office behind her. I stumbled into the office and her and finally regained my balance against the wall, she just looked at me and laughed, it was as though nothing was wrong and this was completely normal for her. My first thought was payback, my second was don't be stupid, you've done that enough. I sat down in the chair next to the examining table, she sat on the table, I'm sure she knew I was a little uncomfortable especially when I saw the equipment. I'm sure my eyes bugged out a little, she just smiled at me, for the life of me I couldn't figure out why she was so comfortable with me being here.

"Excuse me ma'am, I need you to put this on and the doctor will be with you shortly," the nurse dropped a hospital gown on the table and left the room. I waited sitting patiently, next thing I knew Jordan had pretty much stripped down, not paying any attention to the fact that I was sitting right there and put the gown on, granted she had her back to me, but when she turned around she immediately went red realizing what she had done. I cast my eyes down trying to avert her eyes, I didn't succeed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

"Well, it's nothing I haven't seen before," I braced myself expecting her to beat the crap out of me. Instead she cast her eyes down and said,

"I'm sorry, I did this to you."

"Jordan don't worry, it will be fine." and I gave her a hug, she finally relaxed in my arms as the doctor burst into the room saying,

"Alright lets take a look," I helped her back onto the table and she slid down into the "position" and the doctor started the ultrasound, he looked around for a few minutes and then a smile creeped up his face, "Well, you are definitely pregnant, probably a little more than you thought in fact."

"You've got to mistaken, I know when this happened," she looked at him incredulously.

"I'm sure you r right what I meant is right now it looks like we have two of them in there."

"Your nuts! That's not possible." she yelled. I had never her seen her so shocked, I guess it explained the little tummy that she had already developed.

"Not really, but everything looks good so I'm going to let you clean up, I need to see you in a few weeks," he handed me a bunch of pamphlets and walked out of the room. I immediately put hand up so she could get down. All I could think is this is going to be an interesting nine months, not to mention the rest of our lives, "our lives" that sounded good to me. I was starting to get excited, I just hope Jordan's in the same place.

"Okay Jo you are not living by yourself anymore, not with two of them in there."

Same place Jordan's POV

I can't believe how well he is taking this so well.

"Woody, incase you forgot, I've been living with Garret."

"Ya, but he can be called away at anytime."

"So who do you think I should live with?" I said with a hint of a joke in my voice.

"Me."

"You? Where do you get off thinking I'm going to give into and move in with you that easily?"

"Your not, my place is too small, I'm going to move in with you." It was like he already knew he was their dad and he was ready to take care of us. I always knew Woody was a boy scout, but this seemed beyond the call of duty even for him considering he thought they weren't his. "And about work Jo..."

I cut him off, "Woody I'm not giving up my job." this was not a discussion and he wasn't going to be allowed to take it that way.

"I'm not saying that I just want all three of you to be safe." It was so cute how he wanted to protect us, but I was starting to feel smothered.

"Fine, you can move in, but you have to back off a little, I need some room to breath."

"Sorry," he looked at me like he had been severely scolded. I felt bad, but I was only 2 months or so and if I had to deal with this for seven more I would go nuts. I just don't do well without my independence.

"Wood, calm down, this will be fun, not we get to go tell people, at the moment you and Garret are the only ones who know about these little buggers and Garret only knows about one of them. This will be fun. You want to drive?" I was starting to get really excited about this, he looked a little scared, it was a nice change.


	7. Spreading the word

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 7- Spreading the word

The morgue, Jordan's POV

We walked into Garret's office, we had decided we were going to tell them one at a time, more announcements, more fun.

"Hey Garret, guess how many people are in here."

"Jordan already know you pregnant."

"Yes, but I'm a little more pregnant than you thought."

"What is that supposed to mean, I thought you were sure?"

"I am." He's a better shot than I thought.

"We're having twins!" Woody burst out he was so proud, Garret stared at me long and hard trying to figure out whether of not I had told him, I shook my head no and he smiled. It seemed that Woody had completely forgotten that I told him they weren't his, it didn't matter to him who the dad was because they were mine they were mine they were ours. I was touched, it mad it so hard to be mad at him and not tell him, but you have to be careful, remember the test, he can't pass it in one day. We'll try it out and see what happens. "Who do we get to tell next?"

"Calm down Farm boy, we still have seven months to tell everybody."

"Jordan, I don't care how thin you are, you aren't going to be able to hide twins for seven more months, I can already see a little pouch." I covered my stomach.

"Are you calling me fat," I started to cry, dang hormones.

"No, no, no, I think it is sweet, it is very cute," he placed his hand on my stomach and kissed it. I started to cry even more. "Jo it was supposed to make you feel better."

"It's just so sweet, why are you being so nice to me, look at what I've done to you?" He came over and hugged me and rocked me. This is not me, I'm not a weak person, hormones are not fair, especially when they aren't planned.

"Jo, lets go tell someone else, it will make you smile again."

"Oh, that sounds great, who next?"

"You pick, their your kids." Ouch, he was doing so well, wait he doesn't know they're his, you have to be nice, give him a break, this is hard on him.

"Nigel, oh this should be fun, how do we do it?"

"You're the doctor come up with something interesting. Think forensically."

"He is not performing an autopsy on me!"

"I wasn't suggesting that, but yuo could give him hints and make him figure it out, you could always ask him to hack into your doctors computer system because you need him to check something out regarding one of our cases."

"I like it, I just can't wait to see the look on his face it'll be priceless."

We walked to Nigel's office, for once he was just sitting at his desk. "Hey Nig, I need you to look up something for me, I have a DV case and I'm trying to find out if she was pregnant, can you hack into their system and find out for me?"

"Sure luv, no problem give me a couple of minutes," he sat down to his computer and started typing away he quickly got into the main frame, "What is the name?"

"Joyce Caven," I replied.

"Here we go, Judy Collins, Jordan Cavanaugh, Joyce Caven, What just a darn minute, HOLY HANNAH! Jo, what are you doing on this list?" He made such a ruckus that everyone quickly piled into his office.

"Nigel, what's going on, are you okay?" Lily said

"NO! Look at the list Jordan is on."

"What, oh the positive list, wait Jordan your pregnant!" I smiled and Woody wrapped his arm protectively around me.

"Guess the cat is out of the bag." I said.

"OH MY HECK!!!"

"Nig, we already established she's pregnant, what are you going on about now?"

"She's.... She's... she's" Nigel stuttered out, I then knew what he discovered as I looked and the computer screen.

"She's what? You are diving us nuts!"

"She's bloody having twins!!"

"Your kidding," Lily looked like she couldn't believe it, then she looked at my already protruding tummy and I murmured "afraid not."

"Oh Jordan, Woody, Congratulations, we're so happy for you," I saw a faint frown cross Woody's face, I felt so bad for lying to him, but I just had to know that he was going to stick it out for the long haul first. I gave him a hug and replied,

"We are." It was two simple words, but he smiled and kissed my head to say thank you. He may have been confused, but I was happy.


	8. The Big Reveal

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The one you've been waiting for.

Chapter 8– The Big Reveal

Three months later, Jordan and Woody have sort of been dating and he is living with her. Jordan is at work and Woody just showed up. Woody's POV.

"Hey you ready for the appointment,"

"Ya one sec just let me change, no one should have to witness this," as I pointed to my large tummy covered in blood, it was enough to confuse the best of doctors let alone people on the street. I walked past him and kissed him on the cheek, he touched it to make sure that I didn't get any blood on him, I'm sure he thought if it wasn't so disgusting it would have been cute. At least I like to think of it that way. I walked to the locker room and took off the soiled scrubs and quickly washed off and put on my very large maternity clothes, just look at me I'm huge and I still have 4 months to go, this is not fair. Hey mom, speaking of not fair you still haven't told daddy about us yet. They were talking to me again I frequently thought I was going crazy because I kept hearing these childlike voices telling me to fess up to Woody, "I will just give me some time." Mom your 5 months along. "I know," just then Lily came around the corner, I realized she heard everything.

"You will.... what? Jordan what is going on here?"

"Lily, can I tell you something and you can't tell a single soul especially not Woody."

"Jordan you can tell me anything you know that, and if you need a reminder I do have a confidentiality agreement if that helps at all."

"Okay here it goes, Woody thinks he's not the father of the twins, and the reason he thinks that is because that is what I told him, I was just so angry at the time. I would never want to separate them, I know what it's like to grow up without a parent and no child should have to do that."

"Wait so your telling me they are Woody's, yes I won the pool this time, oh sorry anyways so their his, and he doesn't know it?"

"That would be the gist of it, ya. I'm afraid to tell him because I've lied to him for so long, it's just, I fell for him. I wanted to test him. When this first started I needed him to prove that he would love me and my babies no matter what, and he has ten fold. It started so great at the cabin and after a few things happened" I stated while pointing to my fairly large stomach, "I finally admitted how I felt about him and he thought I was playing him, that's why I sent him home early. I figured out while I was up there that I was pregnant, I knew it was his, firstly because I knew what he felt like and secondly I haven't been anywhere else in ages." She stifled a laugh. "You know me– non-committal Jordan, but now I don't know what to do, I'm afraid I'll lose him if I tell him that I've been lying for so long."

"If anything I think it would make him the happiest person on the planet. I see the way he looks at you, but when he looks at your stomach I can see a little longing, perhaps jealousy in his eyes. He never wanted you with anyone else, you could tell by how protective he has always been over you no matter how hard you protested. Now you better get going before he knows something is up."

"Thanks Lil, see ya later. Oh, one more thing..."

"What?"

"Am I nuts, because I kept hearing the babies talk to me and I answer back?"

"No, you fine, it's actually really common."

"Thanks, see you later. I've got a very important appointment, today we find out the sexes." I smiled our babies. I am sure at least one is a girl, I'd felt it from the beginning and according to Garret so did Woody, two parents intuition can't be wrong can it? I walked out to the hall straight into Woody's awaiting arms. He held me so tight. We walked down the hall to the elevator and drove over to the now familiar office of Dr. Andrew.

"Okay kids, ready for the show, if they cooperate today we might just know what your having, by the way, were guys wanting to start lamas classes, because with twins, things tend to happen a little sooner than normal, so if you want to do it I would suggest sooner rather than later.

"Thanks, we're thinking about it, I can't decide whether I want drugs yet or not. So lets get going, I want to know," I said as I lifted up my shirt, he put the warm jelly on my tummy and flipped on the machine. I could see both of them wiggling around inside of me, it explained my discomfort, and I still knew how much larger they had to get, this wasn't going to be incredibly fun, but I was going to a get a great reward out of it that would make it totally worth it, especially if Woody was there next to me. "So..?"

"Well it looks like your getting one of both, this ones a girl see right there," as he pointed to the tell tale sign, "and that right there is our turtle sign, one boy and one girl and 4 months to go. Everything looks good, I videotaped this so you can take it home and show off your kids if you want. I need to see you again in one month, until then you might want to slow down with work, things get uncomfortable when your having one, you have two in there and that can make it that much harder."

"Thanks doctor, I'll take good care of them," Woody said, I loved how he just stepped in and took care of us without smothering me and still letting me have my much needed freedom. "So we have names to discuss Detective Hoyt."

"Okay, but can we go home first, I'm tired so I'm sure you are."

"Fine." I gave in, I was really tired and I hardly ever gave in so I was going to be nice today. We walked to the car, he had his hand wrapped around my waist, I let him drive us home. I sat there playing with the babies through my shirt. It was something Woody did often, but I felt like I was kinda missing out so while he was occupied it was my turn to play with them. We got home and he came around and opened my door and helped me out, I wasn't going to admit it, but I really appreciated it, if he wasn't there every time I was sure I would fall over from lack of balance thanks to these little bundles sitting in the front half of me. We took the elevator up the apartment and I unlocked the door, I wasn't going to loose all independence to him. We walked in and I went straight to couch to lie down, he went to the kitchen and got us some snacks and then came at sat next to me, he started feeding me gummi bears, I never liked them before, but lately I'd just been craving them like no other. He took advantage of my position and started playing with my tummy again, I loved his touch, nothing could calm me down better, unfortunately he had the exact opposite effect on our children, they never wanted to stop playing with their dad and after a while it would start to make me nauseous, I grabbed his hand away from my stomach and pulled him towards me. When he was within about an inch I reached up and our lips connected. It felt so good. It had been so long since he'd kissed me, about 5 months in fact, while staying with me he was the perfect gentleman, which I got to admit kinda bothered considering what I knew, but he didn't and that was my fault. It was like he was afraid to be near me because of what he had thought I'd done to us. Okay I'm going to tell him, I want him just as happy as me and if I lose him, at least I've been honest. "Woody, we need to talk about names."

"Why, I thought we already had them, Emily Marie for the girl, sorry still working on the boy's."

"Woody," I said and kissed him again, "I love you, ya know, as for the boy I refuse to name him after his dad." he frowned.

"What was his dad's name?"

"Woodrow."

"You know more than one Woodrow?"

"Sometimes you're a little too dense, especially for a detective, you are their father."

"Well I was hoping you'd let me be."

"NO! You are their father in every way possible, Woody they are yours, I was just to afraid to tell you after what happened up at the cabin, I lied, and I hate lies, but then you changed, I wanted proof that you wouldn't leave us, I know it was wrong to do this to you, but I love you and don't what to see you frown whenever people talk about the dad, I just don't think I can handle it anymore, if your angry with me that's okay, I just don't want you to be so sad anymore, I just know I couldn't move forward with this," I said as I pointed to the situation we were in, "and I want to, Woody I need you and I've never needed anyone, it scared me. I was afraid of losing you. Please say something"

"Wow."

"I need a little more than that," as soon as I finished his hand was on my stomach and his mouth was smothering mine. I pulled back a little, "Good answer." and he kissed me again, I pushed him back, "I really need to know how you feel about this Woody. I lied to you, that has to hurt."

"Jo, I think I knew all along, at least I hoped I was. I felt connected ever since I found out, it was my fault that you felt you couldn't trust me, at least at that time. I accused you of some pretty harsh things that I knew you wouldn't do. I'm sorry I lost your trust, I've been trying to earn it back ever since."

"Woody, you have it, you've always had it, I just didn't always know it." I started to cry and he wrapped me up in his arms. I placed my head on his shoulder and he kissed it. For the first time in five months, heck 20 some odd years, I actually felt at peace. It was more romantic than just about any experience I'd ever had, there we were our family all together, just then the kids, I guess realized what was going on and started kicking at my tummy alerting us to the fact that they were a little cramped up in there. "A Woody, I think they want you to move."

"I don't think so, I just got you back, they get you for the rest of their lives, I want you tonight before you are to large to be had." I frowned at him and he helped me up and kissed me on the way. He led me to the bedroom and started kissing me.

Next morning Woody's POV

I woke up and saw Jordan's tummy bouncing up and down, I couldn't resist, one of them would kick and I would push back then a foot would appear somewhere else. I had seen pregnant women before and saw their stomachs active, but there is nothing like watching twins go at it.

"Hey, what are you doin'? I was trying to sleep."

"I don't know how you sleep with those two in there."

"I'm used to it, today they were being nice until someone started playing with them," she glared at me playfully, I just kept smiling and drumming on her stomach playing with the kids. "Woody, I know your having fun, but I'm staving and due for work in about an hour, and so are you. Let's get ready and pick something up on the way. Oh, and no more caffeine for you, if I can't have it neither can you."

"Jo that is not fair." I whined.

"Not fair, this is not fair." she said as she pointed to her enlarging tummy with MY kids. I was going to be a dad, a real dad. Jordan hadn't been with anyone else and I didn't have to spend my time thinking how to kill him if I ever met him because I don't believe in suicide, not to mention if I tried she would probably do it herself for betraying her. If there is one thing I have le.arned in the past three years it's to not cross Jordan. You may not survive, and I definitely don't want to lose her now, especially when has my kids in their.

"I give in, you win, no caffeine for either of us, but we have got to go pick up something or we are going to be late. Oh and Jordan I've been meaning to ask when are going to stop going out on pick-ups, you know you are high risk and it isn't very safe."

"Trust me Woodrow, that is not a conversation you want to have right now, got it?"

"Got it." I wasn't going to give her a shot to get rid of me, but eventually I would have to put my foot down and tell her that work is going to have to be slowed down some. I wonder if she ever realized that she will have to stop working for at least a while after she has the babies. I know she thinks she's superwoman, but she's really going to need a reality check eventually. Woody, not a conversation we want right now remember.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It might be a couple of days for the next installment, not sure, we'll see what happens. If it takes a few days forgive me, I have done five chapters in the last two days.


	9. Presents

Disclaimer: I can only wish

Special thanks to those that review, i.e. jtbwriter. I didn't feel gret about the chapter when it started, this is pretty much totally revised, thnks for making it a little more obvious, I hop ethis version is better, let me know.

Chapter 9- Presents

The Morgue - Jordan's POV

Woody took me up to work, I told him he could just drop me off, but he would have non of it. I walked into to Garret's office, "How goes it boss?"

"I'm fine and you."

"Your going to be so proud of me."

"And why is that?"

"Because I finally told Woody the truth."

"How did he take it?"

"I thought he was going to be so mad at me for not telling him, instead he just kissed me, I think it was the sweetest thing I've ever experienced, well not including the post kissing, but that is a different story."

"One that I really don't care to hear," he interjected.

"Sorry, anyways he is thrilled, I saw this new look in eyes that I've never seen before, he was so happy, he has hardly stopped playing with my stomach since I told him, it is almost annoying, almost, it's so cute the way they play with each other, I know they've always known he was their dad, but now that he knows it is hard to keep them apart, I'd love it all the more if it didn't makes me so nauseous, but I guess I owe him for lying to him for so long. That's another thing he practically doesn't care that I lied to him, Gar that's just not normal to me."

"That's okay, Woody's not really normal, that's why you guys work, you complement each others insanities."

"Thanks Gar, nice to know you think so highly of us." Did he really just say that to me? I lightly slapped his arm, he grabbed his arm pretending that I really hurt him. "Oh lay off it, I'm five months pregnant with twins, like I could really hurt you."

"So for the interesting thing, do we know what we're having yet."

"I can't believe I didn't already mention it, we are having a boy and a girl. More than likely I won't make full term, Gar I can't believe how clueless I was about pregnancy, I'm a doctor and I'm still learning things. Evidently twins don't usually go full term, which reminds me I'm going to need some time off because we are going to start lamas."

"Jordan are you sure you can handle having twins without drugs?"

"I can at least try, besides I really want to see Woody doing those breathing exercises, it will be a hoot. You know, I thought he was involved a ton already, I didn't know what that was until he found out they were really his, he was always protective, but now he's treating me like a goddess, he is so paranoid about everything. All I have to do is frown and he wants to know what is going on, I swear if he could he would carry them for me. Not that I'd let him, but sometimes it's a nice thought."

"Woody, smothering, noooo." he said sarcastically. I just smiled. I'm sure he could totally tell I was on one. I was talking a hundred miles a minute. I was just so excited.

"Jordan can you calm down for just a minute?"

"What, oh sure, did you need something?" I came back from my alternate reality. I finally noticed he had two identical boxes sitting on his desk.

"I have a little something for you and Woody, well sort of for you guys, you want to call and see if he can come over."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well if you call him and tell him I need him he will probably freak out and I just can't get enough of that."

"Fine," he picked up the phone and started dialing, "Hi, can I speak with Detective Hoyt....... Hi Woody, Jordan's here and she needs you..........okay just hurry...... your welcome, bye." I could just imagine what was going on on the other end of that phone. "Well you were right, I could here him banging into all sorts of things trying to get out the door quickly followed by a loud thump, I think maybe he forgot he was on a land line...." before Garret could finish I heard someone screaming my name and things falling over in the hall. Garret opened the door and Woody practically fell in.

"Hey dad, you okay?"

"I'm fine and you?" he said rushing over to me and placing his hands protectively on my stomach.

"We're doing good, I just wanted you to come over because Garret has a surprise for us."

"Jo that was not nice, you know this is new to me." I just laughed at him, it was so easily to play with the good natured cop. "You know I won't give into this forever."

"Which is exactly why I'm doing it now. So Garret, what do you have for us." I said rubbing my hands together. I was like a kid at a candy store, it was the first presents for our babies. Garret handed me a pink box and place a blue one in Woody's hands, "how did you know we were getting one of both?"

"Well when this first started you and Woody both thought you were having a girl, so that's where the pink one came from and when I found out it was twins I figured if they were both girls Woody still deserved the kid he could play sports with and whatever else, and if it was a boy all the better one of each, 'cause really Jordan I don't know if you could ever do this again."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I started to open my present and Garret had this evil grin on my face, all of a sudden my eyes grew wide and when I looked an Woody he had the same expression. "Bags of flour, Gar, we aren't in high school."

"All you have to do is keep them intact for a week then I will be satisfied that you can really do this and I will give you your real presents."

"You don't really expect us to do this do you?" Woody looked at him like he had lost his mind. Woody had already been through enough and now Garret wanted to test our parenting skills with a couple of bags of flour. I was up for it if for nothing other than pure amusement and a little self encouragement, but I wasn't so sure about Woody. He still had this scared little boy look on his face.

"Garret can you excuse us for a moment I think we need to talk."

"Sure, take all the time you need." he left the room.

"Wood, what's wrong, I thought you were happy about this." All of the sudden I got a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Jo I'm thrilled, I'm just scared, I wasn't exactly planing on this, I just want to talk to you and I want you to talk to me." now I was nervous.


	10. A new beginning

Disclaimer: I wish, but alas no. I don't own anything

Chapter 10– A new beginning

Garret's Office Woody's POV

I helped Jo up and we decided to go home to have this conversation. I helped her into the car and we left. She was pretty much silent the whole way home, I knew I had worried her, I put my hand on her knee trying to comfort her, she jumped a little, I guess she wasn't expecting it. I felt bad I didn't mean to scare her, she was happy just minutes before. I know she had to be scared, she had more time to get used to it than I did, but she is Jordan, fear is natural for her, I just wanted us to both be okay and happy. We got home and I helped her out of the car, she still hadn't said anything. I wrapped my arm protectively around her waist and we made our way upstairs. I opened the door and we walked in she walked to the couch and crumpled as much as five month pregnant woman could. I sat on the coffee table in front of and took her hands in mine and stroked small little circles on the backs of her hands, she seemed to start to calm down, "Jordan, I love you, you know that right?" she looked up at me and said,

"I thought I did, Woody I didn't mean for this to happen, it just did and you were so excited this morning, what changed?"

"It didn't change, I'm just not used to the idea yet. I'm scared, I've never really been around children. Jordan this is new. I love you and I love these children, I'm just scared, I never really had a dad, my mom was wonderful and I think she did great, but I never had and example, I don't know how to be a dad. It scares me what if I totally mess them up."

"I never knew about your dad, I guess we have more in common than we thought. You know I don't have a great idea about mother's either, Wood my mother was murdered and now I know she was crazy too. I could do the exact same thing. What if I am too? I love these kids I don't want them to turn into me." She started to cry, I didn't mean to upset her, I just wanted to talk to her.

"Jordan, I wouldn't mind if they were just like you, ya it took a while for this," I said pointing to me and her, "to happen and you were scared of this too, didn't it turn out good? I thought it did. You are not your mother. You focused on her for so long, but as soon as you found out about these children you haven't even mentioned her till now. Your focus was on our children, I think we just need to keep it there. You're safe with me, please tell me you know that." It was a question I needed her to answer, I never felt more safe than when I was with her.

"I feel safe when I'm with you, but I'm so scared when your gone, I can't do this without you and I really don't want to. Every time you go on a case I'm afraid I'll lose you, Woody, I can't lose you." she finished as she started to cry. I held her as she sobbed into my chest. Eventually her sobs slowed and her breathing became even, I picked her up and almost instinctively she wrapped her arms around my neck to my great relief. I wasn't quite used to carrying around a pregnant Jordan, she was a little heavier than I remembered, but totally worth it. It was because of our kids I thought proudly, I was starting to get used to the idea of dad. Max was always a great example for me and I knew Jordan would be just fine no matter what she thought. She was a natural, every time I saw her around children she looked so much more comfortable since this whole thing started. I laid her down in the bed and spooned up next to her with one arm around her shoulder and the other hand resting gently upon her expanded tummy.

Jordan's POV

I woke up cold in the morning, I immediately know that Woody wasn't next to me, I frown, then I heard something fall in the other room, I struggled to get out of bed. I wrapped the comforter around my body and wandered into the main room, I looked a towards the kitchen and saw Woody quietly cursing as he sucked on his thumb. "You okay farm boy?"

"I'm fine, I was just trying to make breakfast and I burned my finger."

"Any specific reason you were making breakfast?"

"Well, remember when we were up at the cabin and I promised you a warm breakfast?"

"You got it cold. I just thought we could start over together so to speak, and I was thinking I have the day off and I called Garret and got you the day off, maybe we could go shopping and start planning for these little buggers. We've only got four months to go, if that long. Oh I also got rid of the lease on my apartment, I haven't been there for months and it is just wasting our money, I checked out the apartment next to yours and it is for sale, I figured we could probably buy it and break down the wall and put the kids over there that way we wouldn't be so cramped and they could actually have rooms."

"Well you have been really busy this morning. Are you sure we could afford the other apartment?"

"Ya, we'll just have to save a little a few other places. And while I'm at it," he said walking up to my seat at the couch, "I was wondering," he sat on the coffee table, a familiar position from the night before with a whole new expression on his face, "if you wouldn't mind marrying me?"

"You aren't doing this just because of the kids, I mean this works doesn't it?"

"Jo I've been carrying around this ring," he said as he pulled it from his pocket, "for the past few months, I knew even when we weren't together, one way or another we'd get there eventually and I wanted to be prepared," my sweet boy scout, "I had wished the kids were mine, but I wanted you either way and they were a part of you so I loved them too. And your right this does 'work,' but I think it could be better."

"Well, when you put it that way I don't have much of a choice."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." as soon as words left my lips I felt more relaxed than I had in ages, that is till Woody practically mauled me with kisses, I was happy. "Relax, now we have all the time in the world and no offence, but this," I said pointing to my tummy, "is a little uncomfortable." he grabbed my hand and led me to the table, he pulled out my chair and down next to me.

"Open up." I can't believe he just said that.

"And what if I don't?"

"No food for you," I finally obeyed and he put the cold pancakes in my mouth, I ate it.

"Big boy, you need to work on the warm breakfast thing, this is kinda cold."

"Sorry, got preoccupied, we'll try again later." we finished our breakfast and decided it was time to get ready so we could go baby shopping.

"Wood, I got to take a shower."

"So do I,"

"I could use some help, balance is a tricky thing with these two up here, not to mention I have a hard time reaching all the places now." I smiled evilly at him and he chased me into the bathroom.

About an hour later we were heading out the door to go shopping.

------------------------------------------------

Pretty please read and review, they are a great help, plus the totally make my day.


	11. Too Soon

Disclaimer: I wish

Sorry this took so long to get up, my computer was sick, but it's healthy now. Sorry this is so short, I just wanted to update. I might update again later tonight if I can, we'll just have to see. For those of you that this chapter disturbs at all, remember I said I like happy endings. Thanks for the reviews, I need them, they really help and inspire, so please continue. Thanks. Now onto the story

Chapter 11-Too Early

Jordan's POV

"Jo, why do we have to stop by the morgue, it's our day off?"

"Because I forgot something last night."

"What?"

"You'll see, I'll be right back," I opened my door before he had a chance to get out of the car, I also locked the doors, I was getting good at this. I walked, well sort of, to the elevator. When I got to the morgue I went to Garret's office and grabbed the now decorated flour bags. Hey I could use the practice, plus Woody will hate it and it will be so much fun to watch. Quickly left and made my way back to the car. Woody saw me come out, he jumped out of the car so he could help me in, then I saw it. He finally saw the two bags of flour I was holding. His eyes got big and his face was pale, his jaw even dropped.

"Oh, come Jo, you don't really expect me to do this do you?"

"Of course I do, why do you think I went and got them? Just so I could carry around another ten pounds. I think not." I shoved the bag with the blue outfit at him and told him to put Woody Jr. In the car.

"But Jord, we don't even have car seats yet." he pleaded

"Woody, they are bags of flour, what do you really think is going to happen to them if we don't have car seats yet? Besides that is one of the things on the shopping list, so if it makes you feel better we can go get those first."

"Stop patronizing me, you're the one that wanted to do this, I'm a cop, I'm just trying to be safe, not being safe got us in this situation in the first place." my face fell, I knew he noticed by the deer in the headlights look he gave me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I love our family, you know I sometimes say things without thinking."

"It wouldn't have come out if the thought hadn't crossed your mind." I said sadly.

"It's not like that, really I love you and I love them, I'm just still getting used to it," and with that he wrapped me up in his arms and kissed my head and then my stomach, boy did he know how to say sorry or what. Then our lips met and we started kissing again.

"Wood, stop."

"What?"

"I said stop, because if you don't we are going to have to go home to finish this and we really need to get the shopping done, I already feel like I'm about to burst." He stopped and we got into the car and left. We got to the mall and Woody helped me out, I opened the back door and grabbed the flour babies. And handed them to Woody and we were off to find car seats and a stroller. "Hey, this is cute," I said looking at two identical Eddie Bauer car seats, "And the stroller and base come with them." They were red, white and blue plaid. Woody still had a skeptical look on his face. "They are patriotic, you're a cop, you ought to like it."

"Okay, okay, I give in, we'll get these ones," he said as he gently placed the flour bags in the car seats. I laughed, "What?"

"Woody, the are not real, yes you can't break them, but you don't need to treat them like glass either." We paid for the stroller and made our way through the mall. We got all sorts of funny looks pushing the flour babies through the mall, not to mention I was approaching my sixth month and I was huge. I was sure I was waddling by now, but Woody hadn't said anything so I tried to play it down as much as possible.

"Hey let's go in there, they have baby clothes."

"Woody, do I really look like someone who shops at the Gap? My children are not going to that, it is just depressing."

"Sorry I mentioned it where to hot topic?"

"Be nice, there are plenty of other places, Dillards, Meier and Frank, Mervyns." and we were off to the next store. We wandered to the baby department. We parked the strollers and Woody picked up the boy and placed him on his hip, it was cute, he was a natural not matter what he thought. I started picking up clothes, the newborn stuff was so small, I didn't know how anyone could fit into these. Woody wandered off I looked for him and next thing I knew he jumped out of the clothes and placed a miniature set of scrubs and a mini-suit next to my stomach.

"What do you think?"

"Woody, you scared me half to death, I'm already on planning on having them early, I don't need any help."

"Sorry, but aren't they cute?"

"Yes they're cute, but do we really want them following in our footsteps?" I just didn't think Woody could handle me and a mini me. I knew I could handle a mini him. If he got his daddy's blue eyes the female population of Boston was going to be in trouble.

"Jordan, earth to Jordan."

"What?" I said a little more harshly than I meant to. He had just pulled me out of my pleasant thoughts of our children.

"You okay? You looked a little out of it."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about what our kids were going to look like. If has your blue eyes, I'm going to be in trouble."

"And if she has you temperament, so will I." I smacked him lightly on the arm. "Ouch, I was just kidding, relax." The kids started kicking me so I gave him a hug to let him feel what I felt almost 24/7. "I don't know how you do it."

"I don't, we do." we did end up buying the mini suit and scrubs, a few onesies, and some blankets.

Woody's POV

We were walking out to the car and Jordan dropped to the ground and grabbed at her belly. I rushed up behind her. "Are you ok?"

"NO!" I helped her up and into the car, I threw the bags and the strollers in the back. I put the car seats in and but the flour babies in their seats. "Woody, what are you doing? Those aren't your children THESE ARE! Get up here and lets go." I called the doctor and they told us they would meet us at the hospital. We got there quickly and checked in. I'd never seen Jordan look so scared, she just kept holding her belly and started crying. "I can't lose them, it's to soon."

Dr. Andrew came in. "Jordan look at me, your okay."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are, and so are the babies."

"It hurts." She started to cry. This can't be good.


	12. Relief and Preparations

Disclaimer: You know the routine.

Chapter 12- Results and Preparations

Woody's POV

"Just breath, in and out, in and out. Okay, you are experiencing false contractions, braxton hicks, they are nothing to worry about, the only way they are going to get hurt is if you don't calm down." She stopped, never in my life had I witnessed Jordan Cavanaugh calm down so quickly. I was amazed. I wasn't evne sure if she knew what those words meant when placed together.

"So they're okay, right?"

"As long as she remains calm, but Jordan I do think you need to stop exerting yourself so much, this happened just from a shopping trip, you need to lay off work for a while possibly until the babies come."

"Your nuts, I can't give up work, it is the only things that keeps me sane!" Don't let her talk you out of it, don't let her talk you out of it.

"Jordan I'm putting my foot down, any work you do will be from your bed and no, I repeat no murder, suicide, or any other fishy cases, stick to cold ones for a while."

"But, but...."

"Jordan you heard him, you have to take it easy. I'm gonna take care of you guys."

"Woody you know I can't sit here doing nothing for three more months. I'll go nuts, I'll drive you nuts, you won't want to be anywhere near me."

"Crazy woman," I laughed out, "I'll be there if for no other reason than you are holding my children for ransom. Besides your not very likely to make it much more than two months anyway, right doc?" He nodded. She scowled at me, I expected as much, if not worse, she couldn't hold it for long though. A faint smile started to trickle across her lips.

"You are so going to pay for this Woody," she said a tone that made me more than a little uncomfortable. You love her, remember.

"I wasn't the only one in the bed Jordan." I said before realizing the doctor was still in the room. I could feel my face turn bright red, Jordan just started cracking up as the doctor slowly made his way towards the door with a sympathetic look on his face. I saw him leave and I heard something fall in the hall. I decided to forget about it and turned my attention towards Jordan. "Well, you look much better, what do say we get going." I wrapped my arm around her waist to help her up.

"That sound great, but I don't think you are going to get anymore presents from me until these two get out of here, if you get what I mean." my face dropped, she gave me a small smile, and kissed my cheek.

"Not funny."

"I'm not joking." This was going to be a trying two or three months. It will be okay, if she has to carry two babies, I can control myself. They are all that matter right now. "Now lets get going, I don't want to be here longer than I have to." We left and went back to our apartment.

Jordan's POV

"Wood, what is all that noise?"

"They started construction to combine the apartments today remember." Dang it all. I just want to relax and get some sleep. It's been a hard enough days as it is and now all this noise. How long does it take to combine an apartment, I mean it's not like they have to go build a whole new section, all they have to do is take down a wall right? I hope so. If I have to stay down there is no way I'm doing it with all this noise. When we got home we decided it was time to call Garret and let him know I was off the clock until these kids were ready to come out.

RING RING. "Macy."

"Hi Garret, Woody and I were wondering if you want to come over for dinner tonight, we..uh... need to talk."

"Jordan, is everything okay?"

"Not exactly, but we'll explain when you come over."

"I sort of have a date, do mind if I bring her?"

"No, it'll be fun, besides Woody is cooking so can invite the morgue if you want. He won't"

"YES HE WILL," I heard him yell from the kitchen. I laughed.

"Okay not the whole morgue, just the alive ones."

"JORDAN," he said warning me.

"OKAY, OKAY, Just you and your date, we can have everyone else later, THAT OKAY."

"FINE."

"Sorry, anyways can you be here in about an hour?"

"Sure, not problem, just got to call Renee,"

"Alright, see you soon, bye." I thought about his last words for a minute, "Woody is something going on between Garret and D.A. Walcott?"

"Yes, it's been going on for months."

"Where have I been?" I said utterly confused.

"Preoccupied." he dead panned.

"Well dinner better be good 'cause guess who's coming?"

"Do I really want to?"

"Probably not, but it is Renee." I had managed to avoid the D.A.'s office ever since I was showing, and I made Woody swear not to let anyone tell her, I got enough ridicule from her as it was. I didn't want to deal with her parenting comments as well. "Woody, I didn't want her to know, at least not yet I don't think I can deal with the ridicule, especially now that I have to sit on my but until this is over with."

"It'll be fine, and if it's not, she's gone. We're not taking any risks remember. Besides, Garret wouldn't do it to you if he thought there would be a problem, and she was bound to find sooner or later. Now go get ready." Did he really just tell me what to do.

"Your going to pay for that mister."

"I hope so, but unfortunately not anytime soon."

----------------------------------------------------------

Sorry these last few have been so short, I just haven't had much time with school. THey will improve. Please R&R any input is good input, but please be nice.


	13. The Dinner

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Please read and review, Sorry, I don't know how longthis is going to be.

Chapter 13-The Dinner

Jordan and Woody's Apartment, Jordan's POV

Ring, ring. Woody got up to answer the door leaving me a little lonely on the couch, but like I was going to admit that to him. He opened the door and in walked Garret hand in hand with our very own DA Walcott.

"Garret, Ms. Walcott, come in."

"Woody, you don't have to be so formal, we're not at work, it's Renee." Well, she hasn't noticed me yet, but she's still in the entry way. They came in a little further. "Jordan, what's that?!" She practically yelled pointing at my enlarged belly.

"Twins." I said innocently, trying to act like, what you didn't already know, I can't believe no one told you. She didn't look like she was buying it, but within the next five seconds she was sitting across from me on the coffee table in Woody's usual spot.

"Can I feel?" Walcott actually wants to feel my stomach, she usually never wants to be within 100 feet of me.

"Uh," I looked at Woody trying to read his expression, "sure." I lifted my hands off of my tummy. She quickly placed her hands where mine had been and I could feel the kids start to kick me, they were ready to put on a show. She got this look of pure amazement on her face, I was shocked. Was Renee Walcott really reveling in the fact that I was pregnant and that she could play with them through m shirt?

"Garret look, they are playing with me." is she feeling alright?

"Dinner's about ready," Woody announced, I was relieved. She finally got up and went and sat next to Garret at the table. Woody came over and helped me up and practically placed me in my chair.

"This looks wonderful. I didn't know you cooked." Garret had a shocked expression on his face.

"Well, since Jordan can't I figure one of us should be able to, right." I glared at him, he leaned over and gave me a kiss, so as to cover my frown. We quickly at dinner and then Woody helped me to the couch, he picked up my feet and placed them on his lap and started to massage them, I was sure he could tell this had been a trying day and he was trying to make it better, which I greatly appreciated. Maybe I could get used to this, I've never been so pampered in my life. Garret and Renee promptly followed in suit and sat on the couch across from us.

"So, what do you need to talk about?" Just like Gar, straight to the point, he never really did like it when I danced around things, even though I was usually right. Renee was still staring at my stomach in disbelief, at first is was cute, now I didn't know how I felt about it.

"Well it's like this," Woody started off, I cut him off, it had seemed to me that he had done most of the talking all night and I wanted to put in my two cents worth, after all I was the pregnant one.

"I'm high risk and we had a little bit of a scare earlier today." Garret's face dropped, he quickly reached for my hands.

"Is everything okay?"

"For now, but that's what I needed to talk to you about. The doctor doesn't want me doing anything that I can't do from this position right hear." I said pointing at the couch.

"You've got to be kidding, Jo I know your pregnant, but you are our best ME. We can't lose you for that long." He just started rambling, my first thought was poor Garret, but then I remember why I was putting him through this and a huge smile developed across my face. By this time Garret was pacing the room. As soon as he saw my grin he stopped dead in his tracks. "You think this is funny? Renee, she thinks this funny, Any input from the man who put us in this situation? Come on Woody are you going on maternity leave too?"

"Woah, calm down big boy," Renee said a little too romantically for my liking, but at least she was trying to help. "She's having twins, she really does need to take care of herself and those kids, it will be okay, I promise we can handle it for a few months without her. And besides, men don't generally get maternity leave, so you still have Woody to drive you up the wall for a few months, right?" She looked Woody dead in the eyes, he looked like he was trying to escape, but he had nowhere to go, so he gave up.

"See that's why I needed to talk to you too." he said as innocently as possible, "you see someone has to be here to watch her. I'll still keep up with all my cases, but was sorta wondering if you mind if I did things here for a little while."

"Great, now you too. Last I checked men can't give birth, right." She scowled at Garret.

"No, they can't, but if you'll remember you did push at a law to let men help out more at home." Garret said in almost a whisper not daring to make eye contact.

"Fine, you can work here, but if we need you, you still qualify as on call at last resort, get it!"

"Got it." was Woody's short, but sweet answer, I was just impressed that he actually answered. I was thrilled at th fat that she had actually said yes to letting him stay at home with me, I was a great relief if for no other reason that I now hated to be by myself, not that I was ever by myself anymore, but that's not the point. Being responsible for three lives can be a little testing at times and with Woody there I had a trust that it would at least be a little easier.

After we were done with the serious talking we decided we needed to lighten the mood a little bit. Woody started going off about all the stuff we sill needed to get, Garret was examining the work that was being done to combine the apartments and Renee was back to playing with the babies, she'd push, they'd kick. Woody's favorite game I thought sweetly. After they were all done Renee had decided that we need to have a baby shower because caring for twins was not cheap. I also got the hint that she actually wanted to spend some time with. This was confirmed when she sent the boys out to pick up some ice cream. I was slightly terrified at the prospect of being left with Renee, but it turned out much better than I had thought it would. When she wanted she really could be quite pleasant. We sat and talked about baby names, I told her the girl's was Emily Marie, but that we hadn't yet decided on the boy's, to which she suggested another president.

"I'm sorry, but that is one Hoyt tradition that should have already died." She laughed. She turned out not to be so bad and if she was with Garret I better get used to it sooner or later and I was sure life would be easier if I tried for the sooner.

"Okay, how about Jackson Evan," I fell in love with it immediately. I liked the same name as Walcott, this was starting to get scary. At least on the plus side she was being positive, heck she was down right giddy about the whole thing, you'd half think she wished they were her's. Renee a mom, me a mom, I don't' know which is a scarier thought.

"Well Woody picked the girl's I guess that means I get to pick the boy's right?" she nodded. "Jackson Evan it is." At least my children now had names, thanks to the our little scare earlier we didn't finish our shopping and didn't have much.

"Is it just me, or are the guys taking a while?"

"It's not just you, I wonder what they are up to."

Meanwhile at the grocery store, Woody's POV

"Garret, I don't know what to think, I love Jordan and for the most part I can handle her..."

"That's your first mistake, no one can really handle Jordan."

"Correction, she's been behaving herself, for some reason it just doesn't seem right, she's got to be up to something, I just can't figure out what it is yet. She never wants to do what she's told, you know that as well as I do. I really don't think she can sit still for two months, she'll go insane, heck I'll go insane. I love her and I want to take care of her, she just seems so fragile right now. You should've seen her at the hospital today, she was so scared she was going to lose them. I want them so bad, but I want her too."

"Woody, that's the best part, you are getting whole the package deal, they're yours, heck she agreed to marry you. Don't tell Jordan, but I see how she looks at you, she gets this look in her eyes that I've never seen before, she looks happier when you're around. When she first came back the only time she looked happy was when she'd say 'they're Woody's,'she knew she had a part of you forever, even if she didn't have you."

"But she did have me, she always had me."

"She was scared, I think she wanted a family more than you know. I think it is the one things she's always wanted, but was to afraid to think she would ever get it. You're going to be fine, all of you, but I think I'm going to go insane. I thought it was bad the past few months when she couldn't do everything, now I'm gonna lose her all together. We're already short-handed as it is. Don't tell Jo, but I think I'm going to have to hire some outside help." he looked scared at the thought of even having to temporarily replace Jo.

"I won't, she'd probably wring my neck for doing this to her again." I put my hands up next to my neck to exaggerate my point.

"You weren't the only one there."

"Don't I know it." We laughed.

"Thanks, but I don't really need a visual. The next few months are going to be hard, believe me I've been there and that was with only one of them in there, she's got two. She may seen hard to live with, but have to do it, and you can." For the first time I was really believing I could handle all this, we could handle all of this, we were going to be fine, better than fine. Perfect.

"Garret, she hasn't said anything, but I know she wishes her dad was here and I don't know what to do to help her. She's going through so much and when she looks at his picture she is almost guaranteed to cry. I'm sure part of it is the hormones, but I know she really misses him."

"We can always put Nigel to work if you want."

"Probably a good idea, I know she wants him here, go ahead and have Nigel see if he can find him, if we could get him back by the wedding I know she'd be thrilled, the best present she could get." I wanted Max here for her and me, he was the dad I never had and he deserved to be part of this. I was fairly sure he thought it would never happen, but it did. He should be a part of it.

"Speaking of which, when is this wedding going to happen."

"I had hoped sooner rather than later, but it doesn't look like that is going to happen anytime soon. So probably after the babies are born. Now that she's got to be down, she might actually take time to plan it. I know she doesn't want a very big wedding, but I'd like it to be in a church."

"Woody, you might be pushing it with that one."

"I know, but it's a nice thought." I'd always been more religious than Jordan, but I hadn't the reason to lose my faith that she had. I understood it to an extent, but my children were going to be christened one way or another, on that I was putting my foot down, just not yet. "We better get going, they're going to wonder what's been keeping us, plus Jo may kill me for leaving her alone so long with Walcott."

"Okay, lets get out of here, but could you e a little nicer to Renee, she's really trying hard."

"Fine." I let slip in a moment of defeat, after the day I had I thought I deserved a little leeway. He patted my shoulder and we went back to 'our' apartment, I loved that thought, 'ours.'

Home

We got home, I unlocked the door and saw Jordan on the couch and Renee perched across from her on the coffee table, in my spot, I thought possessively, they were chatting and looking at the baby magazines that I had picked up for Jordan along with the pregnancy packets. She looked like such a girl. Idiot, she is a girl. This was not a sight I expected to see. Jordan at her throat was more what I'd pictured, it was a pleasant surprise. Jordan looked so happy. She'd bonded with Renee. If I hadn't known before, I would have known now that she was pregnant, this was completely out of character, they never got along, now they looked like best friends. We walked over to them, I leaned down and kissed her cheek, Garret followed in suit with Renee. They both smiled.

"Now, where's the ice cream?" leave it to Jordan to forget the emotion sweet and go straight for the edible one.

"Right here." I pulled it out of the bag and put it in some bowls and served everyone. After that we pretty much ended the evening. Garret and Renee left and I pulled out my other presents for Jordan.

"Woody what's this?" she asked as I placed the bag on her enlarged abdomen.

"Just a few other things I picked up." She slowly removed them one at a time. Her jaw dropped, they were wedding magazines.

"Woody, I already said I would marry you, but not right now. I have no desire to walk down the isle looking like a swallowed a huge beach ball."

"I finally get you to agree to marry me and now you say won't do it because I got you pregnant, Jo that doesn't make much sense. I thought you wanted to marry me."

"Yes, but preferably after I give birth, not that I always care what I look like, but I really don't' want to look like a whale on my wedding day and I'd really like to be vertical for the event." her eyes were pleading with me. I could see the love in them.

"You could never look like a whale. I just want you to be mine, and mine alone." I know cheesy, but it was sweet wasn't it.

"I am, besides, do I look like I'm in condition to go anywhere, I'm not supposed to get off of this couch for at least two months. Woody, I will marry you, but it is going to be after the birth."

"Fine, you can have that stipulation if I can have mine." I knew I was playing with fire, but it was worth a try.

"And what would that be," she said in mocking tone.

"Well, I want the babies to be christened."

"What?! Wood you know I don't do well with religion, I don't really trust it."

"But I do and it's important to me, don't you remember me telling you that if you woke up with me on Sunday you'd be going to church with me as well."

"Yes, but you haven't dragged me there yet. I figured I was safe."

"Not safe, pregnant. Jo I've let you win a lot, please let me have this one thing, we have to compromise or this will never work."

"How did we get from christenings to breaking up in less than ten minutes."

"Wait who said anything about breaking up?"

"You did! You said 'never work!'"

"I didn't mean it like that Jo, I'm sorry, calm down."

"I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN, WHY SHOULD I?"

"Because the doctor said if you didn't you could have trouble with the babies." her breathing evened as I stroked her back lightly and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere." she started to cry, I hated it when she cried, not that it was a common occurrence, but it did happen more now than before, she only did it when she felt weak and I knew she hated to feel weak. I hated myself for making her feel weak. She feel asleep in my arms and I carried her to our bedroom and laid her down, I spooned up next to her with my hand in traditional spot, resting on her stomach, I kissed it and fell into a deep sleep.


	14. One Month Down, One to Go

Disclaimer: I can only wish

Chapter 13-One month down and One to go.

Jordan's POV

Well I made through a month on the couch, I had solved about ten cold cases and I was rather proud of myself. Now I was huge and I couldn't believe how uncomfortable I was. I was finally wishing Woody was carrying at least one of these. I don't know how he is putting up with me anymore. I'm sure I drove him up the wall, but I loved him and I knew he loved me he was still working albeit not that often, but whenever he came home he always brought me something and something for the babies, I was gathering quite a collection of flowers and teddy bears while the babies had more clothes than I knew what to do with, let alone where to put them.

Knock, knock.

I got up and made my way to the door, I looked through the little hole and saw Woody standing there barely able to hold up all the bags he had. I opened the door and he practically fell through. "Woody, what is all this?"

"The department decided I deserved a baby shower, you thought we had a lot before. Jordan I have stuff here I've never even heard of, what is a diaper genie?"

"A godsend."

"Huh? Need a little more explanation." I laughed.

"You put the diapers in it and it pretty much blocks the smell."

"Your right, it is." he kissed me and helped me back to the couch. "What did you do today."

"Same old, same old, hey look at this." I'd finally given into Woody and started planning the wedding, for after the birth. He was planning the christening, I agreed to the christening if he took care of the plans. We had started compromising a little more and it was definitely helping us. We were both very stubborn people despite Woody's happy disposition he was very opinionated, something I wasn't expecting, he had let me get away with a lot, now I was carrying his kids and we were engaged, he was determined to keep me and these babies healthy at all cost, he went so far as to have sympathy pains. I told him that was overdoing it a little. "What do you think of this dress?" I said pointing to my favorite one in the magazine.

"It's gorgeous, but Jordan how long is it going to take you to get back to that size, I don't want to wait forever." I smacked him, a little harder than I had planned, but still.

"Not as long as you think, but if you keep that up, I'll guarantee no wedding night."

"Shutting up now."

"Good." and I kissed him long and hard, I wished I could do more, but that was not happening with these two in front of me. Not to mention there were times when Woody was scared to touch me for fear of doing something wrong. We were now counting down the days to the time when I could get off this couch. "Woody, stop."

"Why?" he said breathlessly.

"Because we can't finish this and it is going to kill me." he looked at me pleading, "hey, it's not all my fault, you were there too." I choked out. He kissed me again and then released me and started making dinner. "Wood, I'm happy." a saw a smile creep across his face, but he just kept cooking. When he was done he brought it over.

"Open up." he said as he placed a fork in front of my mouth. I can't believe he is doing this again, well I guess I'll give him one more shot. I opened my mouth and he fed me.

"Woody, you have greatly improved, for once it is warm, but not to hot, delicious. Now your turn, I picked up the fork and gave him a mouthful. We continued like that 'til all the food was gone. He cleaned up the kitchen, I loved to just watch him move around, he was the perfect little housekeeper, if he knew I thought that he would probably kill me, if I didn't have them that is. I had been so tired lately, so when were done eating and he had cleaned up we went straight to bed. He was very careful with me and I loved him for it, but I was missing the rough and rowdy Woody, I missed being playful and just having fun.

I'm sure he had some idea that something was wrong with me, I was never very good hiding my feelings and with the hormones, it was nearly impossible to do so. "Jo, what's wrong? You've been a little off for the past few weeks."

"I'm fine, I just miss us."

"We're right here."

"Ya, all of us are right here, all four of us. I miss just us, don't get me wrong, I love our children with my heart, but I love you too and I haven't been able to be with just you. I need just us for a little while."

"Jordan, they are sorta attached."

"That's not what I mean, forget there here, just be with me for a while. Hold me, love me, care about me." he wrapped his arms around careful not to touch my stomach for once and he held me and rocked me. I never felt safer than when I was in his arms. After all this time I was finally sure he wanted me. I know that sounds silly after everything I put him through, but I always believed that he knew they were his and would do anything to be near them , including putting up with me. Now I knew he wanted and loved me even without the babies, I knew he loved and wanted them, but I also knew he loved and wanted me. We spent the whole night in each others arms. Tomorrow would be another trial, I was sure, but now I was happy.

I woke up in Woody's arms, he was still asleep, I could feel his even breathing against my neck. I didn't want to move, I wanted to be there in his arms as long as I could. I noticed his hand wasn't on my stomach for the first time in weeks. It felt wrong that it wasn't there, I know I asked him to be with just me, but I didn't want him to completely separate them from us. I picked up his hand and placed it on my swollen abdomen, swollen was putting it mildly, anyways as soon as his had was there the kids knew it and they started kicking at me, it was familiar and comfortable. I was fairly sure if they kept this up Woody would be up in no time ready to play with them. Sure enough about two minutes later I heard him yawn and felt him stretch our his body careful not move his hand or to disturb me, he did however kiss the back of my neck. "Hi sweetie."

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I woke up a while ago, why do you think your hand is here?" I said pointing to my lopsided body. He smiled and kissed my neck again. "Do you have to go to work today?"

"Nope, I thought we could work on getting the nursery ready."

"Really?" I had woken up immediately and was ready to get started.

"Yep." I hoped out of bed, well as mush as a seven month pregnant woman with twins could, forgetting that I was supposed to take it easy and pulled him up next to me. I waddled, yes Jordan Cavanaugh now waddled, but Woody was good enough not to mention it, to the closet and pulled out a pair of old scrubs and slipped them on. He put his jeans on and a tight white shirt that accentuated his best body parts, well most of them anyway. I followed him into the babies room. He pulled the crib that we got from my dad's house and the other presents out into the family room. He laid the plastic across the carpet and we started. We decided we were going to put the babies together, for a the first while at least, it was what they were used to after all, so the room had to be girl and boy friendly, we had settled on a pale yellow and green color. I didn't do so well with the bright versions of those colors. Since I had so much down time I started to watch a few decorating shows and had got a few ideas. We started painting the room yellow and then put a light green coat over it, we took the extra plastic and put it up on the walls and scrunched it up and then removed it. By the time we were done the room looked quite artistic, especially for the people that had done it. Woody moved the crib back into the room and then started on lunch. I knew he could cook, but he had managed to greatly impress me in the last several months. We ate and he told me he had a surprise for me. "We are going out today."

"Your kidding. Really." he nodded. I had all of a sudden turned into a ten year ready to get out of my grounding. I knew he would tease me about later, but getting out of here, even if it was just for a day had made my year. I'd felt so claustrophobic this past month cooped up in here. Everyone from the morgue came to visit as well as several people from the station, but I just wanted out and Woody was well aware of it. "Where are we going?"

"Your home away from home."

"The morgue!" I'd never been so excited to go to work in my entire life. "Woody, how did you do this?"

"Easy I can still get out of the house." I hit him playfully, he knew it was my weird way of showing affection and loved him all the more for that. He let me get away with a lot, not as much as I'd like, but still a lot considering I was supposed to be down all day long. We cleaned up and got ready to go. We took the elevator downstairs and were on our way.


	15. Jordan's Day Out

Disclaimer: I Own nothing

Side Note to jtbwriter- I know it sounds weird, but when my mom was pregnant we could push on her stomach and my little sister pushed back where ever we pushed, it was kinda weird, but very cool.

Mrs. Rhett Butler-One question, are you into Gone with the Wind, Anyways I'm working on Max, I think he'll show up and I have a good idea as to when, you'll just have to wait and see.

Please R&R, Now on to the story

Chapter 15- Jordan's Day Out- Jordan's POV  
  
We got to the car. "Woody, why are the care seats already in the car?"  
  
"Precautions, I don't know when your going to go into labor, but I want to be ready." he smiled. I always knew he was a boy scout, but this surprised me. We left, it was a short drive to the morgue. He pulled up to the curb and got out, walked around to the other side and opened my door and helped me out. We made our way to the elevator and up to the morgue. The doors opened to a familiar sight. Everyone was buzzing around, they didn't even notice me. Well, it's not like they all planed on seeing me here today, or any day soon for that matter. We went into Garret's office, he wasn't there, I took a seat on his couch, this was more exertion than I was used to at the moment. Woody sat next to me and pulled my feet up into his lap. We waited for about ten minutes when Garret burst through the door, he didn't see us, e sat in his desk and was facing the opposite direction of us with his hand in the little bit of hair he had left. I tried so hard not to laugh, Woody was trying too. I failed out came a very un-Jordan like giggle. He jumped about two feet in the air.  
  
"Do we need to send over Dr. Stiles? You seem a little wired." I was smiling at him he looked like we had given him a heart attack, I almost felt bad for him, almost.  
  
"NO, what are you doing here?" he asked not quite, but almost accusingly.  
  
"Waiting for you to assign me and autopsy."  
  
"Jordan...." he said in his annoyed tone.  
  
"We can leave if you want, Woody just promised me a day off of 'our' couch." I said giving him my best puppy dog eyes. I really didn't want to leave.  
  
"No your fine, it's..., it has just been a little crazy today, I just finished my fourth autopsy today."  
  
"Garret your just pumping um out." I kinda felt bad, I know this pregnancy sorta left him in the lurch, but I couldn't really do much about it. I'd make up for it later.  
  
"Tell me about it. Jordan are those coming out anytime soon? We want you back as soon as possible, I never knew how much you helped out." nice to feel appreciated, to bad it took me leaving for him to notice, oh well, not much I could do about it now.  
  
"I always told you that you never gave me enough credit."  
  
"Jo, be nice." was Woody's slight warning, but he did squeeze my hand while doing so, so I let him get away with it. He deserved it, I didn't let him get away with much. I had discovered one great thing about telling him they were his, I could now blame him whenever I didn't feel good, and he took it. I would make it up to him, someday.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Jordan, you know what I mean."  
  
"I know I'm just giving you a hard time."  
  
Garret broke his silence, "Um, do have to be here for this?" Poor guy, he looked so tired, I wonder when the last time he slept was. He's starting to look like me, to busy for his own good.  
  
"Gar, have you thought of taking a vacation?"  
  
"No. Why? You think I need one, that I can't handle this, I'm handling it just fine. Look at me am at my best." I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "What? I'm fine." Poor Garret, poor, poor Garret.  
  
"Gar, it will be okay, just breath."  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Okay, try sitting down."  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"No, your not." he sat down. Woody was pretty much quiet during this whole ordeal, he was just playing with my feet and belly, which I had absolutely no problem with. He was so good about taking care of us. He was always just so amazed at what we had created together. So was I for that matter. "Garret are you okay, I mean I've seen you strung out, but you look like your about to hit your limit."  
  
"Between work and Renee, I am. Jordan we can't wait for you to get back. I know I tell you not to get involved with your cases, and I just figured out why. When you get obsessed I don't have too." Sorry, poor Garret.  
  
"Garret, you want some of these, I handed him Woody's old bottle of Prozac, since he found out about the babies he was on a natural high 24/7.  
  
"Jo are you trying to drug me? I really can't deal with that right now."  
  
"No, they're for stress relief, they work great, just ask Woody he used them whenever he had to deal with me." He smiled and kissed my head. "Farmboy, got any input, you haven't said a work since we got here?"  
  
"Sorry, I was preoccupied, with my cute little babies, aren't you, you guys are just the cutest things ever created aren't you." well the first part sounded normal, but as soon as he looked at my belly he got this little baby voice that I was glad I'd never heard before and I would not have a problem if I didn't have to hear it again.  
  
"So why did you guys come down?" Garret finally asked calming down/  
  
"I promised Jordan a day out of the house, I called Emmy, didn't you get the message." Guess not, at least he tried.  
  
"Nobody ever tells me anything anymore." I wonder why because your so good at handling stress lately.  
  
"So how's Ms. Walcott?" not that I was sure I wanted to know, but hey she practically named one of my kids, I had to be nice, and thanks to these two she had been much better to me.  
  
"Jordan, when are you having a shower, because has bought so much stuff she's starting to run out of living space."  
  
"I didn't think you'd have a problem with that."  
  
"ANYWAY?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm not the one who plans those, that's what friends are supposed to do." I emphasized the friends part hoping he would get the hint.  
  
"So who's throwing it?" he didn't.  
  
"I don't know I'll leave that up top you, I'm not supposed to do much." He got this look, his mouth formed a big 'O' like he'd finally caught on to what I was implying. He looked at Woody, some male thing, I guess. "So where is everyone, I wanted to visit?"  
  
"I think Bug and Nigel are in trace and Lily, I never know where she is anymore." I liked Lily, sometimes she was a little interesting though.  
  
"Great lets go find them." Woody was already in front of me to help me up. We went to trace. "Anybody miss me?"  
  
"There you are love, what's up, besides the buns in the oven, that is?" he winked at Woody, he blushed, my not so innocent farmboy, but I still loved him, more than anything.  
  
"Not much, been lying down for a while. Woody decided to let out and come play today, so what can I help with?"  
  
"Jordan, I said visit, I didn't say cut up dead people." he gave me a warning glare. I ignored it, today was my day. "So where are we?" Then Nigel got the look from Woody and quickly got out of everything before I even got a glance at it. "Come on."  
  
"Jo, he's the one carrying the gun, not me, I'm not messing with him today."  
  
"FINE. I'm going to the bathroom." I struggled to get up out of the chair, Woody didn't help, he wasn't very happy with me at the moment. "Thanks" I said under my breath. As soon as I left the room I heard hysterical laughing, that's right laugh at the pregnant woman who can't get up. It's time to teach you... a lesson. Screw the bathroom I headed for autopsy, ya it wasn't a big lesson, but what could I really do I was seven months pregnant with twins, go to a strip club, then he would have killed me and taken the babies, not a worthwhile risk. There was a fresh body and no one in sight, I got into my scrubs and quickly started, I can' believe no one walked in on me, well the new guy did, but he didn't know who I was. Probably assumed, I don't know something, the important thing was he left. Luckily it was and easy one and I did it quickly, I went back to my office, ah, it's just as I left it for once, and wrote up the report. I went back to Trace and Woody looked at me like I'd just died, I looked down, I forgot to put on my clean clothes. Oops. I tossed the report at Nigel and told him to take a load off. Woody's mouth was still open.  
  
"Jordan what did you do?" he asked with a defeated look on his face.  
  
"I got even." I said with a smirk on my face. He still didn't look too happy with me. "Hey, at least I didn't go to a strip club or something, not that I didn't think about it, but I still wanted to be a mom and I figured I probably wouldn't get away with that one as well as this. Forgive me, I promise I'll make it up to." I whispered the last part in his ear and kissed him  
  
"You better." he kissed back. I knew everything was going to be okay. Plus I had missed my work that had to tie me over for at least two to three more months, I was justified.  
  
"Woody I need to sit down." I said as I slumped over and he sorta guided me to the chair.  
  
"Are you okay."  
  
"Ya, I guess I just over exerted myself a little."  
  
"Which is why you aren't supposed to be working."  
  
"Woody leave me alone, I just missed it, it promise to be good for the next month, I just missed it. It's that why you fell for me, hard to control and very determined."  
  
"No that was why I noticed you, not why I fell for you."  
  
"Um, excuse me, but we're still here. Do you mind?"  
  
"Sorry Nigel, Wood I'm ready to go home now, I could use some sleep and I want to finish our conversation, in private." I smiled, he kissed me.  
  
"Let's go, we'll see you all later, I'm gonna go take care of my girl." I saw Woody make some gesture at Nigel, but decided not to pay attention to it. I was too tired for anything else today. I fell asleep on the way home, he woke me, I was really getting to big to carry at all, we made our way upstairs and I went straight to bed. He followed. "Goodnight. I love you." he said while wrapping his arm around me.  
  
"I love you too." and quickly drifted off. 


	16. One More Week and Where's Max

Disclaimer: I can only wish.

jtbwriter- thanks for the review, glad the info helped, need anything else, just ask.

To everyone else, please, pretty please read and review

Chapter 16- One More Week and Where's Max

Three Weeks Later Woody's POV

"Well Jordan," the doctor said while cleaning her up, "You are starting to dilate, I think you'll make it to eight months, and you are measuring fine, right on schedule. Don't worry, eight months is okay with twins, it's usually what I plan on. Woody can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure, I'll be right back," I kissed her hand and followed the doctor out. "Is something wrong?"

"No she's fine and so are the babies. I just wanted to let you know she will probably be on pins and needles for the next week. From what I can tell about Jordan, she doesn't like not being able to control what is going on, and for this next little while she will be completely clueless, you just need to keep her as calm and comfortable as you can. She can probably move around more if she wants, it may even help. Did you guys ever get to do lamas?"

"No, we were signed up, but then you told us to keep her down. Besides, I think she wanted drugs all along anyway. Don't tell her I said that, she hates it when anyone thinks she's weak."

"Not a problem, I'll probably be seeing you in about a week. Good Luck." he said and left. Now it was just me and Jordan. I better call Garret and see if Nigel has found anything out about Max. I know Jordan really wants him here, and heck, so do I.

Ring, Ring.

"Macy."

"Hi Garret, it's me, Woody. I was wondering has Nigel found anything on Max? The doctor says she probably won't make it much longer than one more week, she's already starting to dilate."

"He says he's close, I'll check and let you know later. So are you ready for this?"

"I'll never be ready, but I am excited, Jordan is starting to get nervous."

"No kidding, I thought she'd be ripping her hair out by now. She's doing a lot better than I ever expected from her, but don't tell her that, she'd kill me for saying it."

"I won't, truth be told I thought she would too, but I've been greatly impressed, now I better get back to her before she thinks I left her."

"And why would she think that?"

"Hormones. She hasn't liked being alone for the last while. Whenever I'm gone for more than ten minutes she thinks I've died." I had to laugh thinking about it, so did Garret. "Bye, we'll see you later?"

"Ya. Bye."

I walked back to Jordan's room, she was ready to go. "What took you so long? I was starting to get worried."

"Nothing to worry about, just called Garret to let him know all was going well and there was probably about a week left."

"What did the doctor say, nothing important, just that you can start doing more because it may help now that you are far enough along."

"What took you so long to tell me you jerk?!" she started hitting me with her bag.

"Calm down unless you want to do this tonight." I said pointing at her belly, the best way to calm Jordan down was to tell her something could happen with the twins. Ya, it was maybe a little mean, but it served a good purpose. I'd almost wished she had been pregnant since the day I had met her, she is much more agreeable, it would have made life a lot more pleasant not to mention easier. But then again one of my favorite things about her was her fire. It was what made me notice her in the first place, well other than her eyes, they had me entrapped from the first time I looked at her, but the fire is what kept me there. She could have don e million things to get me to leave, but I still would have followed her around like a puppy dog. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Wherever you want." her honey eyes started sparkling, I could watch them for hours, I had watched them for hours, I would steal looks whenever we had anything to do together, whenever she noticed she'd smile and go back to what she was doing. It left me on cloud all day long.

Jordan's POV

"The park," I wanted to go watch the kids and just sit outside for a while. I missed my runs in the park, I hadn't been able to do them for months now. I needed a break from the apartment. He took me to the park and helped me out of the car, we walked about as far as I could and sat down, well he sat down I laid down on my side, there was too much in front of me for me to lie on my back, they would completely squish me. My head was resting in his lap and he was stroking my hair. We sat there for a while just taking everything in. We were going to be parents in a week more than likely, I still wasn't sure if I was ready, but I didn't really have a choice now so I was just going to be happy about it. "Wood are you ready for this?"

"As much as I can be. I'm excited, hey we never did come up with the boy's name."

"Oh, ya, Renee and I figured that one out."

"You picked out our child's name with Renee? Are you kidding?"

"No, besides you named the girl, I get to name the boy."

"Ya, but the girl was in honor of you and your mother."

"Shush," I said putting my hand over his mouth, "you haven't even heard the name yet."

"Fine, what is it?" he even used hand motions.

"Jackson Evan."

"Jack, Jo, and Em, you know I don't think my name fits in this family very well."

"Yes it does, we all end with Hoyt."

"You are going to take my name?" he looked so excited.

"Well," his face dropped, "Not professionally, but everywhere else, it's just easier to keep mine at work, we don't have to change a billion things." He smiled again and kissed me, I loved that we could do that whenever we wanted now. I hated when things were strained between us, not they are comfortable and I couldn't ask for more, well maybe my dad, but heaven know when he is coming back, I wish I could at least tell him about his grandkids. He's be so happy, he never pushed, but I knew he always wanted me to have a family.

Meanwhile across town at the morgue... Garret's POV

"So Nigel have we found him yet?" Please say yes, I love Jordan like a sister, but I know she misses and needs he dad.

"Yes sir, and he is on his way back." thank heavens.

"What did you tell him?" This is the answer I was really afraid of, Nigel has always been a little over dramatic.

"Just that Jordan had something incredibly important that she needed to talk to him about and that sh needed to see him as soon as possible, he asked why she didn't call, I told him I was doing it as a favor, that she didn't want to burden him with it, but I knew he'd want o be here. He said he would get here as soon as he could, I think I might have worried him a little."

"Nigel," I said in my you've got one shot left voice.

"What? It is for his own good, the sooner he get here the better. Jordan is about to pop and I know if he knew he would want to be here for it. If he missed it he would never forgive himself."

"You could have just told him why he needed to hurry."

"But that's not very fun, besides, I think she really wants to tell him."

"Since when do you care about secrets?"

"Since my life depends upon it. You know she'd kill me if I squealed on her. Anyways, he should be here tomorrow according to his flight information."

"Good, don't tell Woody either, I want it to be a surprise for all four of them."

"Oh this is going to be good."


	17. Labor Pains

Disclaimer: Not yet

Love the reviews, Pretty please keep them coming, the more I get the faster I right.

Chapter 17- Labor Pains

Three days later Jordan's POV

"Woody," I said smacking him, "Wake up! Something is wrong, OUCH!" I yelled grabbing my stomach, they say there is no pain like a contraction, they have no clue, it's so much worse.

"Jordan, are you okay?" he said half awake. I grabbed his shirt and yanked him towards me.

"DO I LOOK OKAY?" I shouted. The look of fear in his eyes was obvious, instead of being the normal sapphire blue, they were now pale. I didn't mean to yell at him, it just hurt so bad and he was the cause, well, partly. He quickly got out of bed and started to get dressed as I was withering in pain. I started to laugh, he looked at me like I'd lost my mind, I guess he didn't notice that he had put on my clothes. I couldn't say anything so I just pointed at him. He eventually looked at himself and I knew he knew what I meant because he started laughing as well. "Calm down, we have a while the first kid usually takes the longest."

"Are you implying you might do this again?" he got a slight hopeful look on his face. I didn't want to crush him so I gave him a small amount of hope. He was really like me pregnant. I must be nicer pregnant, I thought I would be so much worse. Now I had hormones.

"I'll let you know later. I not making any promises until after I had figured out how bad this id going to be." Pain ripped through me again, I tried so hard not to scream, I didn't succeed. I saw his face he looked terrified, I'm fairly sure he thought he was going to lose me over this. I still wasn't making any promises. "Are you about ready to go, because I'm about ready for an epidural."

"I thought you wanted to do this without drugs." he smirked, he was asking for it.

"Now is not the time to tease me if you want anymore posterity after this." I warned, he shut up quickly and finished getting my bag. He helped me out of the apartment and to the elevator. "Are you kidding, what if we get stuck?"

"Do you really want to take the stairs?"

"The elevator it is." We got in and our way down I crumpled into a ball, he quickly jumped down to me and held me up, well partially held me up. He stroked my back to try and calm me, it helped, a little anyways. We got to the bottom and he helped me out. Thankfully the contraction had ended by then and we made it to the car. Even more thankfully was the fact that we were still borrowing the morgue's SUV and had more room, he helped me into the back seat and I sat crosswise on the seat. He disappeared for a moment and returned with the siren from his car. He hopped in and plugged it in and we were off. Even with the siren downtown traffic still wasn't easy and if slammed on the brakes one more time he was so dead. "Woody, we would like to get there in one piece pleASE!!!" another contraction hit. "Dang it Woody, get us to the hospital and I don't care what you have to do, just get us there if you ever want to be allowed to see your kids." I think that got to him because the next thing I knew we were at the hospital entrance and he was trying to help me out of the car. "Don't touch me, don't you ever touch me again, where's the drugs, I want the drugs." a nurse came outside with a wheelchair and I promptly sat down, the relief of that chair was the best thing I had felt in hours. I could have married the nurse for that. Woody was behind he nurse that was behind me, I think a scared him off. Funny I tried to scare him off for three years and I finally succeed when I'm in labor with his children. "Ahhh," another one hit and seared through my body. I closed my eyes and tried to breath, I was not succeeding very well.

Woody ran up to me, "I'm so sorry, I love you, I'm sorry you have to do this, but just give it some time." he felt bad, I knew it, but I really wasn't very rational. He gave me his hand and I just squeezed it as hard as I could. I knew I was hurting him, I didn't mean to, it just happened.

"Prove it, make it stop."

"It will Jordan, I promise. Can we get her the epidural."

"Please, now," I was pleading, I hate begging, but it hurt so bad. Don't cry, just don't, I need to be strong, they need me to be strong. "It's okay kids, mom is going to be find and so are both of you." I whispered towards my belly. Woody smiled at me. We finally got to the room and they put me into the bed, thankfully the anesthesiologist was already waiting, they rolled me onto my side."

"Okay Jordan, we're going to give you a quick shot to numb the area and then we'll insert the epidural. Are you okay?" I nodded, I felt the small puncture of the first needle, Woody was sitting in a chair still holding my hands with a pained expression on his face. I knew he felt bad, but he had no idea how I felt. "Oh that feels so much better." I breathed out. I was beginning to relax. "This is wonderful, I can't believe I ever considered doing this another way, Woody thank you, this feels so much better." it was the closest I felt to being drunk in many months. I was so woozy. It was amazing, note to self drugs can be a very good thing. "Woody, I love you, I'm sorry, it just hurt so bad, don't leave me, please I'm sorry I was so mean." I was crying by now.

"It's okay, we're fine. Just relax." he was massaging little circles on my back trying to help me calm down.

"Woody, have you called Garret yet? He needs to know, if dad can't be here, I want him here." he kissed my forehead and walked out of the room to make the call.

Garret's POV

Ring, ring.

"Macy."

"Hey, Garret, we are at the hospital, Jordan's in labor, she is moving a little faster than usual, but she is okay. Once they gave her the epidural she was on cloud nine, she wants you here."

"I'll be there is soon as I can, give her our best."

At the morgue

"Nigel,"

"What?"

"Is Max in yet? Jordan's the hospital, she's in labor."

"Ya, his flight just got in I was headed out to go pick him up. I'll just take him straight to the hospital. See ya there."

"Bye, and thanks."

Twenty minutes later at the airport, Nigel's POV

"Max, Max, over here. We've got to go."

"Is something wrong?"

"Sort of, Jordan's at the hospital, we need to get you over that ASAP." I guided Max through the airport to the car. We got in and headed to the hospital.

Meanwhile at the hospital Woody's POV

They say she's about ready and Max isn't here, Geez Max, where are you, Jordan needs you, we all need you.

"Okay Jordan, we need to slow down the epidural, your moving much faster than we thought you would, the first baby is just about ready and we need you to be able to push. We'll keep you hooked up because there is generally a wider space of time between births with fraternal twins. Everything is going to be okay, but you feel some pain, but it shouldn't be as bad as before. Are you going to be okay." she looked frightened.

"Do I really have a choice?" now she was trying to be brave.

"Not much."

"In which case we are as ready as we are going to be. Let's get this show on the row." and now she was almost succeeding, I could see the fear in her eyes, but her body was amazingly calm and her breathing was much more even than it had been. Things were going to be okay. She was glowing, I'd always heard of the saying, but for the first time I was experiencing it. She never ceased to amaze me. Garret was outside and I'd been giving him updates, he knew we were about there, he almost looked more worried than I did.

Meanwhile downstairs, Max's POV

"Nigel, why are we heading up to the maternity ward?" this was just one place I didn't expect to see Jordan, maybe she was there for someone else.

"I'll let Jordan tell you when we get there, but come on we need to hurry." the elevator was moving way too slowly, Nigel was making just making me more and more uncomfortable. Not that he wasn't always cryptic, but this was a little worse than usual. He practically yanked me out of the elevator and towards the waiting area and towards Garret. "How's our girl doing?"

"She's been better, but she is handling I much better than I thought she would."

"Hey, does someone what to let me know what's going on with my Jordan?" these people were acting like they were on pins and needles.

"One sec," Garret walked over to the nearest door and knocked a few time, the door cracked open.

"Garret, what's going on?" Woody asked, he was wearing scrubs, things just kept getting weirder. Next thing I knew he was standing next to me and talking a mile a minute, I didn't understand much, but I did make out the words, Jordan, pregnant, and birth. I ran to room and threw open the door.

"Dad, aaahhhhhhh."


	18. The Birth

Disclaimer: ya I wish.

Sorry this took so long to get up, I wanted to make sure it was right. There are still some things I"m questioning, we'll see. I know there are some inaccuracies regarding the births, but it would have taken too long to go over everything, so please forgive me.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, it's what keeps me going.

and onto the show, story whatever.

Chapter18- The Birth

Jordan POV-

"Dad, how did you get here?" He was walking over to me. The contraction stopped and my body relaxed. Not that I wasn't completely thrilled to see him, I just wasn't expecting it.

"Jordan, of the next contraction we're going to have you push okay?"

"Okay, were's Woody? I need him." and I wanted him. He was my eternal support.

"I'll go get him sweetheart." Dad left the room and returned a few seconds later with a sheepishly looking Woody.

"I can't believe you did that, come here." I said grabbing his hand, "I love you, you know that right? Thank you, thank you so much." He leaned over and kissed the top of my head. The sweetest thing he could do at that time, not to mention if he did anymore I may have killed him. I did not have any desire to go through this again anytime soon.

"I know. I love you too, you are going to be fine, you can do this." I looked into his eyes and they were so strong. They gave me the strength I needed to do this.

"Kids I hope your ready, because the opening act is about to begin. Okay Jordan, I'm going to count to five and then your going to push down for ten seconds then relax and repeat." I was okay, up until now that is, now I was scared and Woody looked about the same. We knew we were having the babies, but I think it really hit us both right then. We were going to be responsible for two small lives. I never thought I would be responsible for one let alone two. "Okay Jordan, I need you to push, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and breathe, okay again, push, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and breathe, okay that contraction is over give us a minute and we'll go again." even with all the drugs they pumped into me this still hurt. I was very used to emotional trauma not the physical.

"Jo, you okay."

"As much as I can be."

"Ready? And push 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 and breathe in and push, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. I can see the head." I smiled, almost one down, one to go, almost, "Jordan one more push and then your done with this one, breath in and 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10."

"Waahhh." She screamed, definitely my daughter, had to let everyone know when she entered the room, they placed her baby on my still large stomach. The feeling was indescribable, I was so happy. They quickly let Woody cut the cord and placed the baby in his arms, now he was practically glowing, I could see the tears glistening in his eyes. The smile I remembered from the first time I met him reappeared on his face, it has been so long since I've seen him that happy.

"Jord, she's beautiful, she looks just like you dark hair and all," he placed her in my arms for a brief hug before. They took the baby away to weigh and measure her.

"6 pounds, 7 ounces, 20 inches long" the nurse announced. I was shocked, 'how did I fit two of those in here?' I thought touching my once again tensed up stomach They cleaned her up and gave her back to Woody who in turn placed her in my awaiting arms.

"She has your eyes." I smiled and quickly handed him back the baby as another contraction hit. Dad just stood in the corner watching with a smile on his face, as far as I knew he had never seen a birth, when I was born men weren't aloud in the room. Woody walked towards him with the baby and placed our little Emily in his arms, "Max, please meet Emily Marie Hoyt." I could see the silent tears falling down his cheeks. I knew he always wanted grandchildren and I was so glad he was here for this.

The contractions had slowed by know, they told me that there is generally a little while between births of fraternal twins. "Woody, go tell Garret and the rest of the gang, but then you better hurry back because if you miss round two, there will never be a round three, got it?" He nodded and quickly ran out of the room.

Woody's POV

"Hey guys," they were all looking at me expectantly.

"Well..." Shot out Nigel, "what's going on?"

"I have a daughter."I was trying to hold off a little while longer, but it practically jumped out of my mouth. "She's 6 pounds, 7 ounces, 20 inches long." I said repeating the nurse exactly. "She's beautiful, she looks just like Jordan."

"I hope for your sake she's easier to take care of." Garret replied with a smile spreading across his face. Other than Max he was the only here who really knew how it felt to be dad. I hoped my luck was better than his. "Dad, you better get back in there before she wants to kill you for leaving her alone."

"She's not alone, Max is in there and so is Emily, the baby. I kinda wanted to give them a few minutes to talk, she really needs to update him on the last few months."

"Probably a good idea, on the plus side it's not like he can kill you, you're the father of his grandchildren."

"Thanks Gar." he patted me on the back as I left to go back to the room

Meanwhile inside, Jordan's POV

"Hey dad. How are you? What have you been up to?" I said trying to avoid the obvious situation I was in.

"Good, I'd ask you, but I think I already know. So when did you and Woody get together and why didn't I know?"

"We tried to find you, I wanted you here. I wanted you to know your grandchildren." I was starting to cry, I was so determined not to cry, didn't succeed. I started balling, my dad held me as I held Emily, another contraction hit and he rocked us and picked Emily out of my arms.

"I love you Jordan, we can talk later, I think you're a little busy right now." he smiled at me. I was afraid of how he was going to act. He was much better than I thought he would be. "I'm going to go get Woody and let you two do this alone this time. I'll put Em in the basinet, okay?"

I nodded, he kissed my head and left. Woody crept his head through the door.

"How's it goin'? Max didn't look too mad, in fact not at all. I half thought he was going to beat me up for knocking up his daughter."

"You know he's not that bad."

"But he is Irish." he was smiling as he said it. I knew he was joking, but depending on what mood dad was in it may not have been too funny.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we still have one kid in there that wants that out, and it appears sooner rather than later. You ready to go again?" He said looking at me. I nodded. They had given me some more drugs so I was fine now, but then I remembered they lower the drugs again when I have to push, dang it.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice." I curled back up assuming the not so comfortable position, Woody was tucked behind my back helping to hold me in the upright position.

"Okay Jordan, here comes a contraction ready....Push and.. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and relax." I breathed in and out heavily, this time it seemed harder than before.

"This hurts, it's worse." I was worried.

"Your okay, it's because it is the second time, bodies aren't used to doing this consecutively you'll be fine, ready and push... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 and relax. The contraction is over, but you are progressing well, after the next contraction we should be meeting your son." Woody smiled.

"It's coming."

"Okay, on three I want you to push... 1, 2, 3 and push 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, breath in and out and one more deep breath in and push 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Okay just one more, I can see the head."

"You said one more last time. Grrrrrrr." I don't know how Woody could stand to look at me anymore. I know my face was completely contorted and I looked awful. He looked great, he always looked great.

Woody's POV

I have never seen such a beautiful sight in my entire life. Jordan was glowing, her hair was wet and she looked so tired, I wished I could have helped her. I kissed the top of her head "You can do this, your doing great almost done," I whispered into her ear. "Just push," she curled up even tighter and pushed. The doctor motioned for me to come to the end of the bed. At first is was worried, but I obeyed and slowly approached the end of the bed. I could see he top of a very hairy head. My son. "Jordan one more, I see his head" she pushed.

"Whaa, aaaa, aaaa, whaaa." my son. They placed him on Jordan's stomach, he was curled up in ball screaming. I was so glad to hear those cries. They meant he was fine, both of them were fine.

"He has your eyes."

"Come here papa, you need to cut the cord." I reached over and snipped the cord and kissed his head. They cleaned him up and weighed him, 6 pounds 4 ounces, 19 ½ inches long they announced and handed him back to me. I went and picked up Emily and walked over to Jordan. She was suddenly alert, she looked up at me expectantly as I placed both of our children in her arms, she was crying, as was I. Everything finally felt right. Jordan reached up and kissed me. It was short, but sweet. The nurses were cleaning her, but to us time stood still. When they finished she asked me to go get everyone. I opened the door to see several faces staring back at me, I signaled for them to come in and practically got ran over as they pushed their way through the doorway. It was then that I noticed that Renee was here and was hand in hand with Garret. She should be here, she did name our son and I had to agree I really like the name

"I would like you to meet Emily Marie and Jackson Evan Hoyt." Jordan announced happily.

Please READ and REVIEW, I know I asked twice, I just really appreciate it. Sorry.


	19. Showers and Surprises

Disclaimer- you know the drill.

I think this is far from over, but not 100 sure, they do still need to get married at least. Updates may take longer than before, I've hit a little bit of a block- Please review it generally helps with the block. Plus it gives me a reason to ignore MicroBio. Hehe. PLEASE read and review.

Chapter 19- Showers and Surprises

Jordan's POV

"Jordan how did you fit both of those in there? Almost 13 pounds of baby." Garret said astonished.

"I'm not sure, but I can tell they were pretty cramped by the way they are acting now." I said smiling, they had given me a few more drugs and I was high on cloud nine. They were wiggling around in my arms. "Woody come here." I placed Jack in his arms and he took him over to Renee, that I didn't expect, but was pleasantly surprised. He handed her Jack and came back to collect Emily and took her to Garret. They both had tears in their eyes looking at our babies. "Guys can you excuse us for a minute, we need to talk to Garret and Renee for a few minutes?" Nigel nodded and he led them out of the room. I'm fairly sure he made some comment about us wanting to be alone with Renee. He just didn't know the softer side of her that I'd gotten to know throughout my pregnancy. After the night we picked out Jackson's name she was visiting me and made sure I was okay on almost a daily basis. I didn't have a lot of girlfriends and it was nice to have someone to talk to. She understood a lot of it. I found out she had once had a miscarriage, it seemed like she still had the scars from it, I know I would have. Garret and Renee came towards the bed. "We have something we would like to ask you."

"Anything." they said simultaneously.

"We were hoping you would say that because we were wondering if you both would be their Godparents." I had agreed to let Woody ask them. After all he was the devout Catholic, not me, it was still important though, more than I ever thought it would be. They smiled at us and then at each other and nodded. It was a joint decision, and it didn't look like their first, we were going to talk about that later.

"We'd love to and are honored." Garret said while clutching Renee's hand. They actually looked good together.

"Okay, now that, that is settled, Jordan we still haven't given you a proper baby shower."

"Oh, it's fine, the guys at the precinct actually had one for Woody, we have mostly everything else." I didn't want them to feel obligated.

"Well sorry, but you're a little late, as were we, but we're making up for it right now." Renee left the room and returned with a small group of my best friends with pastel blue and pink packages- and yes I do know what pastel is.

"Oh, you didn't have to do this." I was touched I could tell Woody felt the same. Woody was now sitting on the bed next to me and the babies where in their bassinets. "Woody, can you bring them here?" He picked them up and brought them over placing Emily in my arms, he held onto Jackson. I guess it was only fair. She was a little awake, she had sort of a glazed over look, but she looked perfect, she had a dark head curly of hair with sapphire blue eyes. I just knew she was going to have us wrapped around her little finger in no time, I would do almost any thing for blue eyes, I blame that on her father. She looked up at me and then wiggled a little and gave a small scream. "Guys, I really want to do this, but I think they are starting to get hungry, if you can give us a few minutes you can all come back, but at the moment they take precedence." Nigel frowned at me and then slowly led everyone outside and the nurse came into help me. She took Jackson from Woody and brought him over to me.

"The nice thing about this is that you can feed both of them at the same time, your going to hold Emily right where you are and we're going to put Jackson on top of her."

"Won't that hurt her."

"No, they are used to being so close together it is actually quite comfortable to them. It's the same reason you can put them in the same crib and they are happy about it." She adjusted the babies so they were positioned just right and showed me what to do. Before long they were eating hungrily. "Now it is common for them to fall asleep while eating, if it happens you can tickle their feet they'll usually wake up and finish." She watched me finish as did Woody and then showed me how to burp them. We finished up and cleaned up and the gang returned dad included. I was so happy he was here with us.

"Jordan, ready to open some presents now?" Garret said.

"Yes." I was suddenly very giddy, I had been happy all day, well most the day, well at least the last part of the day, ya that was true. "Woody come here." I handed him Emily, "Dad?" and he came over and I gave him Jackson. "Now lets open them!" Bug handed me 2 packages of the same size. I opened the first one and pulled out an ant farm, "Please say your kidding, please."

"What, I figured it was a good way to start off, you know follow in their parents footsteps." he looked at me innocently and then pulled out two slightly smaller packages.

"Now these are cute." I said pulling out a little package of onesies and two little outfits, one with lady bugs and the other had a sail boat, I gave him a little glare, nothing mean, just slightly confused.

"You didn't expect me to entirely give up on the bug idea, did ya?"

"No, but that doesn't really explain the sailboat." It was cute if you were into that, not that I really was, but Woody was smiling so I played along.

"There aren't really any male bugs that they put on baby clothes." I just smiled. That was our Bug. Lily came up and handed me a small bag. I opened it up and discovered two small teddy bears, one was light pink and the other was baby blue just like Woody's eyes. Next was Nigel, the bag was black, this is the only one I was really worried about. I opened it and found two very small black bandanas and little spiked bracelets.

"Nigel?" I said pulling out the bracelets.

"Now they can hang out with me and they'll look like they fit." You aren't going anywhere near my children. At least not anytime soon or when they are teenagers, or..... never mind.

"Anyways." Garret and Renee then handed me the last of the unopened presents. I ripped the paper off, I found a mini set of scrubs and a mini suit. "Are you two trying to imply something?"

"Hey, just be glad the suit is unisex- we're not stereo typing them. Suits work for cops and lawyers and I know one of them is going to turn out just like you so that is where the scrubs came from, aren't they cute." Renee said holding up the little green outfit. She then pulled out one more bag that was a little hidden and handed it to me. I opened it up and found two croqueted baby blankets, one was blue and white and the other was pink and white.

"Renee, this is one thing I never would have pinned on you." she didn't say anything, just smiled and lightly placed her hand on her stomach, I better ask her about that later, it was a familiar stance to me, I was doing it since before I knew I was pregnant.


	20. Homecoming

Disclaimer: Not a gosh dang thing

Sorry not Catholic- is there a requirement as to when the babies have to be christened by? Any help would be appreciated.

Please Pretty PLEASE Read and Review.

Chapter 20 Homecoming

1.5 days later- Jordan and Woody are just getting home with the twins. Jordan's POV

Woody led me to the elevator, he was carried the twins in their car seats. Thankfully the finishing touches were made on the apartment while I was still in the hospital. Woody said it looks great, we would soon see his definition of great. We made it to the door. Woody was juggling everything, car seats, diaper bags, my bag and me . He wouldn't let me do anything- kinda annoying, I'm very used to doing things for myself. I somewhat understood where he was coming from, he felt guilty for all the pain I had and was in, he kept trying to make it up to me. I was more rational now, I know it wasn't only his fault, I was there too, but maybe I could play this out just a little longer, besides it did make my life easier, something I'm not exactly used to. Woody has given me every reason to trust me since I let him, but it was hard you know- I loved him and I knew he loved me, it was just trusting myself that I had a few issues with. I didn't want this to get screwed up, life was finally looking good. Anyways we were finally in the apartment and Woody led me to the finished nursery, not to male, not to female- it was good considering we had both. I was determined to not stereotype my children, it was something I had to get over, they didn't need, but I'm still calling them the twins, it is just easier that way. They could deal with one. I just refused to stereotype in reference to their sexes.

"Woody, I love it, it's perfect, very unisex, which is good considering we have one of each. They did a good job combining the apartment, you can barely tell where the changes were made." He smiled proudly. Since the day we painted it I wasn't aloud to do much of anything and he wouldn't even let me look, he kept telling me he wanted it to be a surprise. That was one of our ongoing arguments, it was my apartment, I thought I ought to at least have some say in what it was going to look like, much to my delight Woody had become perceptive of what my tastes were and had managed to impress me , which isn't easily done. I leaned into kiss him, that was all we were going to be doing for a while, but at that very moment the babies woke up and started screaming. "Sorry," he frowned, I know he missed "us," "but I think they are hungry, can you help me?" I made my way over to the couch and sat down, he picked up the babies and brought them to me. "Okay Emily first," he placed Em gently in my lap and I got her situated and then he set Jackson on top of her, in exactly the right spot, I smiled at him.

"See I do pay attention." He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I gave him a light tap on the shoulder. "What?"

"And what am I?" I said teasing him, he got the deer in the headlights look that I had become so familiar with.

"Well, I mean, well, you know, oh come on Jordan you know what I mean." he said stumbling over his words. The babies finished up. I handed him Jack and he started softly patting his small back until Jack gave him a little burp. I was having a little bit of a harder time with Emily, she seemed to be a little more fussy than Jack. As a general rule they were both quite calm thankfully, but I'm sure Em reminded Woody of me, after all Jack reminded me of Woody, with my golden brown eyes that is, Em had my hair with Woody's eyes. I knew Em was going to be more like me, feisty and full of life, Jack would be the one to keep her grounded, just as Woody did for me. Em eventually burped and we rocked them back to sleep and put them in the crib. Woody led me back to our bed and started kissing my neck

"Woody, you are aware this can't happen for a while?"

"I can't even kiss you?"

"I think that is allowed, but if this gets anymore intense we could have a big problem, not to mention hours and hours of pain for which I would make you pay." I smiled at him, he knew I was teasing him, but I'm pretty sure he knew there was some sense of seriousness. He leaned over and brushed his lips against mine and I returned the sentiment. "I love you."

"I love you too, and I love what we've created, Jordan they are beautiful. I could look at them twenty-four seven. I don't know how you did it, I'll never know how you did it.

"I did it with you." I said so softly I wasn't sure if he could hear me. We we're now on the bed, in a new position to both of us, my head was resting on his chest and my left arms was draped lightly across his face. I'm sure he had no idea how good it felt to be able to lay on my stomach after all this time, the last time I was small enough to do this Woody was sleeping on the couch and he didn't know that those were our kids in the other room. He was drawing little circles on my back as I drifted off to sleep.

2 a.m.

"Whaaaa, ahhh, whaa."

"Jo, wake up hon." I could barely hear him in I was still asleep, I felt myself gently being shaken.

"Oh just five more minutes Woody, Pleeeease." I pleaded. He wasn't giving in.

"Sorry Jo, I'd let you sleep forever if you wanted, but I don't think our children are too into that idea."

"Fine, but your coming with me," I said dragging him out of bed, if had to get up so did he.

"Jord, why am I coming, it's not like I can feed them?"

"It is called moral support, besides you're a large part of the reason they're here so you get to suffer with me."

"Fine." He finally started walking behind me, he reached for my hand as we reached the nursery. I picked up Jackson and Woody grabbed Em and we made our way to the couch. I got Jack ready and Woody set Em right on top of him. I decided that labor I could do, they gave me drugs and I could hardly feel a dang thing, Nursing was a different story, I'd never been so sore in my life. I suddenly had a new respect for mothers, not to mention my own. They finished up and we burped them and changed them and put them back to bed. Thankfully they fell asleep almost immediately. Woody and I made our way back to bed and curled up again and fell asleep.

5 a.m.

"Whaaaa, wha wha whaaa...." I woke up this time and let Woody stay in bed, he still had work in a few days, I had at least a month and a half. Thankfully I had cut our little trip short and managed to save a lot of my vacation days and I could still use those if I wanted. I drug myself to the nursery and picked up the kids, made my way back to bed- juggling to unhappy babies is not easy- I layed them down next to me and they latched on immediately and started eating. I was amazed that Woody had managed to sleep through all this, when they were done I burped them and put them in the playpen that I had placed nest to our bed in case I didn't feel like I wanted to keep wandering the apartment at all hours of the night. I climbed back into bed and Woody instinctively wrapped his arm around me and back to bed again for the third time this night. If they kept this up I was never going to make it.

7 a.m.

"Whaaaa, wha, whaaaaa, whaaa." I felt Woody get out of bed, it was suddenly very cold, it wasn't something I was used to anymore and I missed him right next to me, he picked up the kids and took them into the living room. I quietly got out of bed and hid by the door and just watched him coo our children back to sleep. He sang a few quiet lullaby's and soon they were asleep. I took Jackson from him and curled up next to him on the couch and fell asleep.

9 a.m.

"What is that smell." I heard Woody whisper.

"Not sure." I mumbled sleepily. I felt him move from next to me and heard him plod into the kitchen.

"Max, what are you doing here?"

"I remember when Jordan came home from the hospital, I knew you both would be tired so I came to make you breakfast."

"Max, never leave us again." I heard Woody say. I got up and carried Jack with me to the kitchen.

"Dad, you didn't have to do this."

"Yes, I did. I missed the whole pregnancy there is no way I'm letting you do this all on your own, besides you two still have a wedding to plan and I'm sure you could use some help with the kids while your doing so." I reached over and gave dad a half of a hug, all I could manage with Jack still in my arms.

"I love you." I took my place next to Woody as we watched my dad work his magic in our kitchen. He wrapped his free arm around my back.

"Woody I love this, but I'm really tired. I quickly handed Jack to him as I felt my knees start to go weak.

"Jordan, Jordan are you okay?" I'm fine stop yelling. "Max something is wrong, Jordan wake up, please Jo wake up, I need you they need you, please honey wake up." Why does he sound so scared, I'm right here, can't you see me, I'm right here.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review, PLEASE.


	21. The END

Disclaimer- you already know, not to mention this is getting annoying

I was asked to update quickly, so this is what you get. Thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter, it was greatly appreciated- Remember I'm a hopeless romantic, that said here is chapter 21.

Chapter 21- The END....

Woody's POV- at the apartment

"Max call 911, quick hurry" I placed the kids back in the play pen and ran back to Jordan, I saw a small puddle of blood at the bottom of her nightgown that was quickly getting larger. "Hold one Jordan, the paramedics are coming, it is going to be ok, I promise, don't leave me, I can't do this without you, come on." I put her head in my lap, this is the last thing I ever thought would happen, we had made it past the hard part, we were supposed to be together forever. "Max call Garret, and see if he can get someone to come watch the kids? Don't leave me! DON'T LEAVE ME." I was practically screaming at her. I could feel the tears start to fall down my cold face. Jordan felt so cold, I kept stroking her hair and rocking back and forth like I was trying to calm a baby. "DANG IT! WHERE ARE THEY?" just them I heard a pounding at the door and Max let them in. Everything was a blur I saw them hook her up to all sorts of different things everywhere I looked they had a needle going into her. This wasn't right, it's not supposed to be like this, we are supposed to be happy and get married and live happily ever after. This is not right. Max came over to me and put his arm around my shoulder,

"Go with her I'll stay here until Garret can get someone over here to watch the twins, go." he practically pushed me out the door after the paramedics.

"I'm going with you!" this was not a discussion.

"Are you a family member?"

"What does it matter, she's my fiancé, and the mother of my children. I'M NOT LEAVING HER!" That was the end of the discussion and I climbed into the back of the ambulance. I sat staring at her, I held her tiny limp hand in my much larger one. "Jo come back, Jo come back." I realized I was still crying. I could faintly hear the siren in the background and of the sudden we stopped and the back door were thrown open and I saw a handful of people standing there all trying to get Jordan out.

"Sir, sir, you need to let go so we can get her out and help her." I let go, why her, of all people why her. She was so happy, she was smiling, we were going to get married. Not my Jordan. I stood there in the ambulance bay for what seemed like forever. A nurse came out and led me inside. I felt so numb. If only I hadn't been so stupid, we could have had more time. Stop it she's not dead yet. I wandered the hall until I found the trauma room she was placed in. I looked through the windows, there was blood everywhere, I looked the room was painted in it, she had a tube in her throat, I could see her chest moving up and down slightly, she was still breathing, thank you God, she is still breathing. All of a sudden everything slowed down, I could hear he faint beeping of the heart monitor as it slowed, it's not supposed to do that is it?

Back at the Apartment Garret and Renee arrived Garret's POV

"Hi, Max, is Jordan okay?" I asked with a little more than urgency in my voice.

"I don't know, she passed out there was blood and Woody, oh, gosh, Woody was a wreck. The paramedics came and took them to the hospital."

"Renee, would mind staying with them?" I asked as I pointed to the twins.

"Not a problem, just make sure she is okay, Gar I want updates asap. I'll stay with the kids, you two need to go now." I gave her a quick kiss and we left.

It seemed like such a long drive to the hospital, I wonder what Jordan would say if she knew I left her kids with Renee, well they did ask her to be the Godmother, she can't complain too much, besides she always did want children, now she can at least be with them. I couldn't think of a better mother than Renee, I know, weird, but I would love for us to have a kid. Did I really just think that? Jordan back to Jordan, we made it to the hospital and were led into a private waiting room. Max had called the morgue and Nigel, Bug and Lily were on their way over, it was going to be a long night for all of us. I got up and started pacing the room, I couldn't believe how calm Max was being when I was such a wreck. Max was like a father to all of us, he didn't seem to be giving up so much as giving in. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Max, I'm going to a walk I can't stand being in this room, it just keeps shrinking." I walked out and made my way down the hall I approached the familiar trauma room and saw Woody standing out side the door, hands on the glass and tears streaking down his face, poor guy, he finally got the girl and now this. I didn't know what I would do if I ever lost Jordan, she was my rock whether she knew it or not, but Woody, I didn't think he could live without her, let alone those two new lives. Jordan has grown up so much since two came into existence. She finally managed to focus on something other than her mother and she was so looking forward to being a mother, those kids wouldn't survive without her, they needed both or their parents.

Woody's POV

The doctor was taking off his gloves and walking towards the doors, the nurses appeared to be cleaning her up, her heart monitor was no longer bleeping, maybe they just shut it off, they could've shut it off, no they wouldn't do that. The doors opened and the doctor emerged. "I'm sorry, we've tried everything we could, but she didn't make it."

"NOOOOOO!!!!" now my knees where weak. I felt someone wrap their arms around me as I collapsed to floor, just like Jordan had earlier. I was sobbing my chest heaving, "I can't do this without you, come back please come back" I noticed that the arms around me were those of Garret. "I can't lose her, I just got her the kids need her, I need her. NOOOOOOO!!!!"

"I know, I loved her too."

"Don't say that."

"What?"

"Loved, that's past tense, she's still here she has to be she couldn't leave us, she loves us, she wouldn't give up like that.

Sharebear's POV

Just kidding. This is how it really goes....BTW nowhere near the end If you all remember I said I like happy endings and we still need a wedding. The last chapter got me reviews- not desperate, but they do help. And they make me nicer.

Woody's POV- Of the beginning

Her heart monitor was picking back up, 26, 30, 38, 47, 60, 69, 74, 80. It was going up, "Thank God." I looked up "Thank you." for the first time today the tears were tears of joy. I looked over and saw Garret looking at me expectantly. "She's doing better, she looks better." He came and stood next to me for, but a minute.

"I'm going to see if I can find anything out." He walked into the room and straight up to the doctor. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but a smile started to spread across his face. He walked back to me. "She's doing better, they have managed to control her bleeding, it is still going to be a battle, but it looks like she made it over the peak. She's lost a lot of blood and they are still transfusing her, but her color is better and she is holding her own for the time being. She may still need surgery, but she's looking okay for the moment."

"Thank you Garret, thank you."

"Woody they'll let you in if you want, but your children need you to."

"Oh my gosh, the children!"

"They're okay, Renee is with them. If you want I can see if she'll bring them down here for a little while."

"Ya, that is probably a good idea, they are probably starving, Jordan's nursing, there is not any formula at home, we didn't think we would need it yet."

"I'll go call her. Woody, she's doing better, really." he patted my shoulder and left to call Renee. The doctor signaled at me to come in. I slowly approached the bed. "Can I?" I said signaling towards her hand, he nodded. I took her hand in mine, I swear I felt a slight squeeze, I squeezed back.

"I love you Jord, thanks for coming back, we need you and we love you. Hey Renee is bringing the twins by to see ya, I'm sure they're hungry, I'll figure out some way to feed them until you feel up to doing it again, I know you'd kill me if I let you stop." I laughed a little. I felt like I was talking to my girl. "You know, we still have to get married, you better get well quick, I don't know how long I can wait to have you be mine in every sense of the word. I want a ring on this finger." I said slightly waving my left ring finger at her. Her eyes were closed, but I could still see them in my head, those honey, gold, twinkling eyes, I could see everything in those eyes. There was a slight knock at the door, I turned and saw a handful of people, our children included, evidently I'd been here longer than I thought. I waved them in and Garret and Renee stood next to me with the babies, I took Em and placed her next to Jordan, Max followed in suit and picked up Jackson and placed him on Jordan's other side standing right next to her. "Jordan, look who's here to see you, looks like they wanted to say hi." I saw a slight smile cross her face.

"Woody, Woody, what happened?"

"Jo, sweetheart, your in the hospital you started to bleed out, your doing okay now though." I had picked Emily back up.

"Where are the kids? I want to see my kids." she sounded so desperate.

"They're right here, Renee had been watching them, they were getting a little hungry so I had her bring them down, I figured I would get them fed one way or the other, but I couldn't leave you."

"Woody, they come first, you have to promise me you won't leave them, they need you."

"They need us." I kissed the top of her head. It was settled. We were doing this together.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the false ending, It was used to evoke some emotion as well as maybe some reviews, Please be nice though, I promise not to do it again in this story. I was in a really weird mood today and this chapter was what happened. I hope you liked the second ending better, I did, and no this is not the last chapter, like I said, they still have to get married. The real title is "The end of the Beginning" Meaning if you didn't figure it out, that this is just they're beginning together, they have a ways to go and it will never be over.


	22. Going Home

Sorry, this took so long, I have way to many test recently.

Chapter 22- Going Home

Jordan's POV 3 days later

Woody just walked into the room. "Hey, they're letting me outa here today!" He didn't look as excited as I thought he should for me to come home. "Wood, what's wrong?" I said grabbing at his hand and squeezed it, he at least squeezed back, I pulled him towards me. "Hey, what's up?" If he wouldn't answer me I was going to force it out of him.

"I'm fine Jordan."

"No, your not, now for the last time, what is gong on?" His blue eyes looked scared.

"It's just, well the last time I took you home I had to bring you back, I don't ever want to do that again, the thought of losing you kills me."

"Hey, I'm fine, they wouldn't let me leave if I wasn't."

"They did before."

"Woody, I can't take this, I need your support, now its gonna get hard, this has to be a joint effort, look at you, your dead tired, you can't keep taking care of them on your own. Not to mention I refuse to get married in a hospital bed, so I'm going home whether you like it of not. Don't you miss me? I've barely been able to sleep without you, it's driving me nuts. I just want to be held and you can't do that here, and I want to hold you and that can't happen here either, so get over yourself and your worries and TAKE ME HOME, NOW!"I think I got my point across because he quickly scrambled to put me stuff together. That's my Woody, "OH watch out!" I said a little too late, my bag went flying as did Woody. The bag hit the window, Wooding fell on top on the bed, I didn't mind at all. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breath, he looked up at me sadly until his frown broke into a smile and he was laughing with me. "Nice to see ya smile again. I was starting to wonder if that would ever happen again." He tried to get up off the bed, I grabbed at his shirt and latched on, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Jordan, we need to get you ready to go."

"I think we have a few minutes." I smiled a little coyly at him and pulled him towards me and planted my lips on his. The kiss deepened as he wrapped his arms around me and I played with his hair, he started to pull back, "What's wrong?"

"Jordan your still sitting I a hospital bed and you are teasing me, because you know we can't go there yet."I was looking at him with puppy dog eyes. "No Jordan, no, no, not right now, we can't. You can't."

"I feel fine."

"But you may not later, I don't want to hurt you." So that was it, he was afraid he was going to hurt me.

"You know this isn't your fault, don't you?" he sadly shook his head. "Oh, Woody, you didn't put me here, there was nothing you could do, you're the one who brought me back, as cliche' as that sounds, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and I'm not just talking about this ordeal, I'm talking about everything. You got me here, with our kids, with us. I love you and I know I gave you hard time, you know trust is a big issue with me, but you managed to earn it, twice, that's never happened before. Once someone loses it, it's gone, you changed that. We are going to be fine." He smiled, still a little uncomfortable, but he rested into my arms. Hey look at this, I'm growing up, for once I'm comforting him, not the other way around. We were equal, he wasn't him helping me all the time, now we were helping each other. "Hon, I love this, but I really want out of here, I want to go home and be with our kids." He laughed and sat up.

"Okay." He retrieved my fallen bag off of the floor and quickly threw and of my stuff back in and zipped it up. "Ready to go, I'll go get the doc and we'll get you signed out." He reached over and gave me a quick peck on the lips and walked out the door. This is good, I'm going home and we're going to be a family. He returned about 5 minutes later with a wheelchair.

"I can walk you know."

"Jordan, you know the rules, now get in."

"Help." I said as innocently as I could. He walked over and I grabbed his arm and stood up, he gave me a quick hug and then led me to the chair, this was one fight I decided wasn't worth it and he wheeled me out. "I'm never coming back here!" the nurse sat with me while Woody went and got the car, there was someone else in the car with him, not that is not right, he pulled up and climbed out. "Who is in our car?"

"Oh that," he said pointing and the figure in the back, "that's your dad, we thought you might want to see the kids so he was out here waiting with them. I practically jumped out of the car and threw the back door open to see my dad sitting between his two grandkids.

"Sorry dad, but you are taking the front, I want to sit back here with my kids." dad climbed out and I quickly took his place, Woody was standing behind me, must have thought I was going to fall or something. "Hey guys," I touched their tiny hands and both wrapped their hands around my fingers, their eyes were closed, they looked so peaceful, like they had no clue what had happened the last few days. I smiled at them, they looked so peaceful, I hoped this is how they normally were. That's what upset me, I didn't know what was normal for them, they were my kids and I felt like I barely knew them. I could tell Woody was doing great with them. He could do it without me, he didn't need me, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. We dropped dad off and before I knew it we were home and the tears were now drenching my cheeks. Woody opened the back do to grab the kids.

"Hey, Jo, what's wrong?" he said wiping the tears off of my face.

"You don't need me, you can do it without me." he laughed, why did he laugh, I'm crying and he's laughing at me. "Why are you laughing at me."

"Jordan, I have no clue what I'm doing, your dad has been here 24/7 and Renee and Garret have been here all the time helping out, trust me, I need you more than you'll ever know." He grabbed the car seats and I climbed out. We made our way to the elevator, no more stairs for us, it was just too much work with all of this. We got the apartment and he set the kids down and unlocked the door, I went in first followed by Woody with Em and Jack and set them down next to the couch. They started to fuss. "Jo, I think they are hungry?" he said, trying not to sound like he knew too much, this time I smiled and picked up Em, he grabbed Jack and set him on top. Now this I had missed, yes I actually missed the pain of having my chest tugged at and yanked in every direction by two kids with very strong jaws, I guess it's the little thing you miss the most huh. Woody sat net to me with his arm around me playing with my hair that I'm sure was a mess. I finished feeding them and they quickly fell asleep.

"Do they do that all the time."

"What?"

"Fall asleep right after they eat."

"Pretty much, it's kinda nice."

"You know them so well."

"Jordan, it's only been a couple of hours, give yourself some time, I've had a t least a few days and all I know is eating and sleeping habits. Not much else." he kissed the top of my head.

"Wood, I'm tired can we please go to sleep."

"Under one condition."

"And what is that?"

"We set a date.

"For what?" I asked innocently.

"The wedding."

"Fine, how about a week from tomorrow?"

"That's pretty quick, are you sure."

"Yes, I think we've waited long enough and I really just want a small wedding and I think we could do that pretty quick."

"Alright, it's settled then. We can work on details tomorrow, I'm tired too."

"Well then come on." I said grabbing his hand and heading into the bedroom. I slipped into some comfy clothes and he put a t-shirt on with his boxers and we curled up next to each other on the bed. Nothing happened, it could for at least a little while longer, probably not till after the wedding, but that was okay with me, I just wanted to be close to him. "Good night." said and I reached up and gave him a quick kiss before resting my head on his chest and falling to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review, pretty please


	23. Preparations

Chapter 23- Preparations

Jordan's POV

"I have 4 days Lily, four days, I'm getting married in four days, now we have got to get this figured out." I practically yelled at her, I didn't mean to, it's stress combined with hormones, combined with no sleep thanks to my darling children.

"Jordan calm down, everything is almost set, well, except the dress and the place and his ring and the flowers, and the cakes, okay so I guess we do have a lot to do. Look tell me what you want and I'll get the flowers, Renee can get the cake, can't you."

"No problem, any preferences?"

"I don't even know what kind of cake he likes, what's wrong with me?"

"Jordan, it's okay, breathe, if you freak out so will they," Renee said pointing at the finally sleeping babies. I calmed right down, the last thing I wanted to do was to wake them up, it took so long to get them to sleep.

"Okay I like chocolate and everybody likes yellow, so... marble?"

"Great, tiered or separated?"

"What's easier?"

"Probably separated." I nodded, now to the flowers

"Lily, I want simple, maybe just a few pink roses and find something blue too." now for the dress. "Okay I want something simple, I just want to keep this simple. Let's go." Lily and Renee grabbed the babies and we headed out to the car, the put them in and we headed to the closest dress shop and headed in. Oh please let me find it quick, I have no time, quick would be goo, plus I just know these two are going to wake up and be hungry sooner rather than later. I walked to the dressing room with an armful of dresses. I put one on then threw it off, none of these were going to work. "Someone had me another one."

"We haven't even seen the ones you've already got."

"I don't care, they are going to wake up soon, so just hand me another dress unless you want to feed them," The door opened and they handed me about 5 more dresses. Put one on, throw one off. Wait put that one back on. It was simple. Long chiffon over satin, a little train, but not too long, long sleeves of the same sheer chiffon, little bit of an ivory color, fitted around the chest, a little A-line, which was good, because I had yet to get rid of my tummy, it hided it well. "I think I found it." I yelled through the door.

"So come out and let us see it." I opened the door slowly and walked out, both their jaws dropped, yep I was right, this was the one.

"Jordan, you look beautiful. That's it, it's perfect."

"No argument here," was Lily's reply. Things were starting to come together. As for the place, I already had one in mind. I knew Woody wanted it to be in a church eve though he wasn't saying anything. He had such great faith in God and after what I had been through with the twins, how could I not at least have a little.

"I think I want to have the wedding at St. Inez."

"Jordan, do you really want to get married in a church?"

"It's for Woody, I know he wants it and with the miracles we've been given, I guess I have to believe there is a greater power out there somewhere. Plus, I think it will thrill Dad as well."

"Okay, lets get it setup. I give them a call, four days right?"

"Yep. I'm really gonna do this." just them Em woke up quickly followed by her brother, "okay, okay, we are going to do this, I went to pick up Em.

"Jordan, wait, you might want to take that off." Renee said pointing at my dress.

"Oh, ya thanks, can you grab Em and see if you can keep her calm till I get back, Jack is usually more patient." I walked into the dressing room and slipped the dress off. I was really going to marry Woody, and I'm happy about it, for the first time in a long time I was actually relaxed and happy about this whole thing. It was going to be okay, then I heard Em scream and remembered that they were hungry, I quickly got dressed and headed to the cashier with the dress, she rang me up and then I traded Renee the dress for Em, I grabbed Jack's car set and headed back to the dressing room, go them taken care of and we headed back home. When we got there Renee left to order the cake and Lily to do the same with the flowers, the kids were asleep again and I headed straight to bed, I was exhausted.

Woody' POV

I got home, Jordan was in bed and the twins were in the crib, fussing just a little, I checked their diapers and discovered they needed changing. I changed them and they went back to sleep. I headed to our room and stripped off my suit and climbed in next to Jordan and wrapped my arm around her waist, she instinctively cuddled up next to me. I fell asleep.

A few hours later still Woody's POV.

"What are you doing?" I managed to squeak out softly. Jordan was turned so she was facing me, I could feel her body and it was even closer than before and she was nibbling on my ear. It sent chills up my spine. "Jordan, I love you, but you know you can't do this."

"Mmhmm." She just reached for my mouth and started probing it with the tongue, I could help, but kiss her back.

"Be nice."

"Why, I thought you liked it when I played rough."

"I do, but right now you can't and that is not fair to either of us."

"Fine, but can you at least kiss me back, I am going to be your wife in a few days. I think that is the least you could do, considering we are getting married in a church."

"What" I shot out of bed like a bullet had just whizzed by my head. "You what? Jordan I can't believe you would do that, you hate churches."

"Not so much anymore, those two in the other room and me being here are a miracle if I ever saw one, so maybe God does care about us I owe it to him to at least try and have some faith, besides, I know how important it is too you and you are important to me." I kissed her, good and hard, I didn't think I could ask for anything more from her, but she gave it anyways.

"Jordan, I love you more than you will ever be able to comprehend, you are my life."

"Good, cause you are mine, for now this is a four person project and whoever else comes along, they are more than welcome too." I hugged her and she held me, softly stroking her hands up my back. "We are going to be okay, right?"

"Ya we are, all of us."

"Good." she rested her head on my chest with her arm resting on my stomach, I had my arm around her back and held her as close to me as I could and we both drifted off into a deep sleep.

--------------------------------------------------

The Wedding is next, if I get reviews ;)


	24. The Wedding

The long awaited Wedding, Thanks for the reviews, very inspiring, I don't think think this is done quite yet, We'll see. Review if you want more, or if you like it they totally make my day. Enjoy.

Chapter 24- The Wedding

Jordan's POV

"Farmboy, wake up, we are going to be late."

"For what?"

"Our wedding, now get out of bed" and I kissed him on top of the head. It took him a sec, but then he jumped straight up, I tried to stifle my laughing, but I just couldn't help it. His hair was all mussed up and he had on the most awful looking boxers I'd ever seen, can't believe I didn't notice that last night, reminds me of his ties, before I started picking them out that is. I headed to the other room to get the kids ready, we were all going to wear, white, except Woody, I'm very against white tuxes on grown men, not tails either, way too proper for me. I found the cutest dress for Em, no real lace, but some embroidery with a satin tie set at empire that was long and went well past her tiny feet, Jack had a little white suit, it was a little big for him, but respectable all the same, I was going to get ready at the church as was Woody, but it would just be easier if they were ready to go. "Woody, you coming?" I asked as I buckled them in their car seat.

"Ya, ya, just give one sec, only half of my face is shaved, unless you like it that way."

"Fine, finish, just hurry."

"OUCH!" I left the kids and ran for he bathroom.

"Are you ok?!" I yelled back, no answer. I got to the bathroom to see him holding a bit of tissue on his face that was quickly filling with blood. "Let me see." I shook his head no. "Oh come on you big baby." he frowned, I kissed him and he released the tissue. "Oh that's nothing big, bet it stings like the dickens though?"

"Tell me about it." he dead panned . We got him cleaned up and gathered everything and headed out to the car. "Jordan, are you forgetting something?" I looked around, my dress, his tux, the diaper bags, oh crap, the babies, I went to run up the stairs and found Woody right behind me. I grabbed Em and he grabbed Jack and we went back to the car and were on out way. Lily and Renee were supposed to meet me there to help me get ready. We pulled up and I recognized their cars. "Come on Jack, you get to hang with the men."

"What if he gets hungry?"

"We'll deal." Woody smiled, I can't believe I'm actually going to marry him, or anyone for that matter. I love him, but who would have ever thought that I, Jordan Cavanaugh would get married, let alone to a cop from Hickville, USA, but I am and I'm actually thrilled about it. I never believed in marriage, heck I never wanted kids before, but the thought of living without him and our children was too horrible to bear. This wasn't a two person union, for now it was a four person union and anyone else that happened to come a long was welcome to join in. I watched him walk towards the church, his tux in one are and Jack in the other, this couldn't be more perfect. Lily and Renee emerged from the building and came and helped me get my stuff together, I grabbed Em and we headed in as well.

"What time is it?"

"10:00," came the reply, but I'm not sure from which of the females surrounding me. Lily was working on my hair, I wanted it down, but she was curling every stand, just the way I used to when I had the time and wanted it to look just right. Renee was working on my makeup, something I didn't wear that often, but was informed if I didn't I would look like a ghost in all the pictures, so I gave in. They finished up just as Emily let out a long wail.

"Guess your hungry?" I asked while playing with her little hand. Then like clockwork I heard a knock at the door along with a slight whimpering, Jack was ready to eat too. Renee ran to the door and opened it just enough for the baby to be passed through. I could hear Woody trying to fight his way in.

"You are not coming in here." was her stern reply.

"I have seen her today you know."

"Not the point, we're at the church and you don't get to look until she walks down the aisle." and she practically slammed the door in his face.

"I didn't pin you as one for so much tradition."

"Well, sometimes it is just necessary." She brought Jack to me.

"Okay guys, lets see how fast we can do this, cause mom doesn't have a lot of time." They helped me get situated and I fed the babies with record speed, thank heavens. I handed Jack back to Renee and she went to take him to Woody, but as soon as she opened the door, one Woodrow Wilson Hoyt fell through the door. I handed Em to Lily and ran and hid.

"I'm sorry Jo, I just wanted to tell you before all the pomp and circumstance, how much I love you and our family, now I'm leaving and you can finish getting ready."

"I love you too." was all I could get out before the door shut behind him.

"Okay, lets get your dress on." Lily said as she handed it to me. I went behind the curtain and pulled it on.

"Can you?" was all I got out before Renee was doing up the back of my dress, then she placed the veil in my hair. "Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I smiled picked up Em and kissed her little face before handing her back to Renee. Lily opened the door and we headed towards the chapel. My dad was waiting for me. I took his arm and the doors opened. First went Lily, who was followed by Renee and Emily. I looked at Garret and he had the biggest grin on his face at seeing Em with Renee. He, himself was holding my little Jack. I could tell they were looking at each other, kinda sweet. My turn now, I took a deep breath and we walked into the chapel. I looked around, Lily had done a great job with the flowers, simple, but elegant, I loved it. The music started to play, but to my surprise it was not the wedding march. I looked at Woody with tears in my eyes as the I began to quietly sing the words to the music being played

Steel on Velvet, silk on stone

Sun-warm leather set against chrome

You're a contrast to what I've become

No one has touched me like you

Like you

You are in my arms breathless and sure

A barefoot ballet on a hardwood floor

So much in sync that we barely move

No one has touched me like

Like you

Red horizon at day's end

Brushing scarlet over your skin

Blushing places I long to kiss

No one has touched me like you

Like you

You are in my arms breathless and sure

A barefoot ballet on a hardwood floor

So much in sync that we barely move

No one has touched me like

Like you

White lace curtain opened wide

Single candle tremblin' with light

My bold passion suddenly shy

No one has touched me like you

like you

You are in my arms breathless and sure

A barefoot ballet on a hardwood floor

So much in sync that we barely move

No one has touched me like

Like you.

I couldn't believe he remembered. It was the song from up at the cabin, the same one that played in the background when our beautiful children were created. I loved that song, it seemed to describe us. I was trying so hard not to cry, but I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I could see them glistening in his, he knew what I was thinking, we made our way down the aisle. My father lifted my veil, "I love you Jo, just be happy." He kissed my cheek and replaced the veil and place my hands into Woody's, Woody lifted my veil and place it back behind my head. The priest began the ceremony. I couldn't do anything, but look into Woody's sapphire blue eyes. Before I knew it, it was our turn, we had decided to write our own vows. Woody was first.

"I, Woody, take you Jordan Marie Cavanaugh to be my lawful wedded wife. Jo, I love you more than anything and would do anything to be with you, but I think you know that. I'm so grateful for you and for our children. I can't imagine my life without you. I've waited so long to be with you and I would have waited forever, glad I don't have to," he laughed through his tears, so did I, "but I would have. You are worth more than anything on this earth, and you have given me more than I could have ever asked for. I don't know where I'd be without you and I'm glad I don't have to. I'm looking forward to forever, because forever with you and our children is all I want."

"I, Jordan, take you Woodrow Wilson Hoyt to be my lawful wedded husband. Woody, you made me believe in love and family. I had never wanted one until I already had one in the making and that was thanks to you. Our family will always be my greatest accomplishment and that is because of you and what you made me see. You made me see that I could be loved and that I wanted to be, better yet you taught me how to love and to trust and just live life in the here and now. My mom will always be a part of me, but now it will be a positive part, because you stood by me through it all, I was running for so long and what made me stop was you and the gift you gave me in our children. So I, Jordan" I picked up Emily from Renee and took Jackson from Garret, "do take you and Emily and Jackson as my family, forever. We can do this and you made me believe that, I will love you forever because of that."

"You may now kiss the bride," He kissed me, short and sweet, I handed the babies back to their respective Godparents and grabbed Woody into a kiss that seared through me and I'm sure him. It was all we were going to be getting for a while, I might as well make it worth it, right? We finally came apart and he grabbed my hand and ran back down the aisle leaving everyone else in our dust.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think it needs a reception, and I'm toying on seeing Jordan and Woody handle 2 babies, we'll see. Oh the possibilities. Please review, thanks.


	25. The Reception

Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, they were great. If you still want more, I need the inspiration to keep coming. ;) Now enjoy the reception, if I get reviews the Honeymoon is next ;)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 25- The Reception

Jordan's POV

Woody and I only made it far enough to get out of the chapel before we were kissing again. We just couldn't seem to let go of each other's mouths. He tasted so good. I didn't ever want to let go. We wandered through the halls still very much attached until we managed to find the bride's room. Woody was already grabbing at my dress. I pulled away.

"What?"

"I'm so, so sorry."

"For what?" he was breathless.

"For the fact that we can't do this here and now." His eyes looked so confused. "We've been over this, my body isn't quite ready for_ this_ yet." He was not the only one unhappy about this.

In fact he seemed to down right ignore what I said as he captured my mouth again. He was still working on my dress. "Woody?"

"Doesn't mean I can't hold you, Garret and Renee have the kids and we have a bit of time to kill before the reception." This time I grabbed him and started on his suit. Before we knew it we were both stripped of all clothing and laying down on the fairly large couch with our bodies entwined. We laid there for what seems like hours. Good thing I made bottles for the kids earlier. No worries now. Woody and I were finally together, at least as much as we could be.

Woody's POV

Jordan was on top of me, just resting her head on my chest. I could feel every curve of her body. She still had a little bit of a tummy she was already hard at work to get rid of. I didn't mind it. I was very aware of how it got there and I wouldn't mind in the least if it got a little bit bigger once again, not immediately, but maybe sometime in the future. I ran my fingers up and down her back; her skin was like silk, so soft. I kissed the top of her head. Sooner than I expected she reached up to kiss me back. "I thought you were asleep."

"With you laying here in this position, not a chance. I wouldn't want to miss any of this." She placed one hand on my chest and the other behind my head before pulling me into another painstakingly long kiss. Jordan's kisses were so sweet and sensuous. She could have gotten me to do anything by just kissing me, and the problem was she already knew it. Heck, I did anything for her anyway, now I was just getting paid for all the previous acts. "Hmmm, Jordan?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it is time to get up."

"Why?" It almost sounded like she was whining and Jordan was not a whiner, at least not in this aspect, before.

"Cause there are a lot of people waiting for us, and I love you, but we're in a church. I just can't"

"Ah, my little church boy."

"Jo, please don't patronize me, please, especially when we are lying here, like _this_." She tried to reply, but I didn't give her a chance. I quickly grabbed her mouth with mine for one last kiss. "I love you," I mumbled.

"I love you too," and she gave me a quick peck before climbing up. I was suddenly aware it was a lot colder in here than I remembered. I pulled her back. "Hey, I thought you said we needed to get ready."

"Yeah, but that was before I realized how cold it is in here without you." She reached for my hands and pulled me up next to her and wrapped her arms around me and nuzzled my neck. Then she reached for my shirt and started to slide it over my head kissing each spot as she pulled it down. She turned to grab her clothes and started putting them back on. I just watched her. Her movements were so smooth. I don't think she knew I was watching, she turned towards me and her cheeks turned a little pink. "Hey, what's wrong?" I said as walked over and hugged her close to me.

"Well, we've been _here_ forever, but the way you were watching me was like you'd never seen it before, it was just weird."

"That's because I have never seen you like _that_, you're my wife now. It's a new experience and I plan on enjoying every one of them." I pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her again. "Okay, now we really need to get ready." I barely finished my sentence before there was banging on the door. "Yes?"

I heard Garret say faintly to someone, "found 'em."

"Do you need something?" was Jordan's reply.

"Well, I don't, but the kids are getting a little fussy. I think they want their parents back." I could hear a little crying in the background. Jordan scrambled to get her dress back on while I was going at my tux. Jordan threw open the door while I was still tucking in my shirt.

"Have fun?" Garret dead panned as he handed Em back to Jordan.

"Yeah, it was great, you want to join in next time?" was Jordan's reply to Garret as she winked at him. Garret shut up and turned bright red. I could feel my face getting warm. I don't know why I was so shocked, Jordan was always one for shock.

"Yeah, um, anyways, everyone else is ready and has been for a while, so if you could hurry up, we're all kinda hungry." I finally made my way over to Garret, I saw Renee standing behind him with Jack. She was playing with him and I could tell he was smiling at her, she had the same look Jordan had, had for months. Oh well. Okay, back to my original train of thought.

"Renee, may I?" She handed me Jack and sure enough he was wide awake and thankfully quite happy, I smiled. He was definitely more like me. Renee and Garret left. "Jo, what's with Renee?"

"What do you mean?"

"She looks like you, when you were first pregnant."

"Oh, you noticed that too?"

"Kinda hard not too. Wait, why didn't you say anything"

"I think she may be pregnant. I haven't asked yet though, if I knew for sure, so would you, now relax and get over it." She placed a light kiss on my mouth and we finished packing things up and headed to the Pogue. "Looks like they got sick of waiting." I said to Jordan.

"If you were waiting for us you would have done the same." She was wrong, I would have waited forever. I practically already had. I loved that woman more than anything, I hoped she knew it. Max came up to us.

"Nice of you to come."

"Well, we were a little preoccupied."

"All I ask is that you behave yourselves in front of my grand babies." Jordan reached over and kissed her dad on the cheek. That was the only response he got, he looked a little nervous. He let go of her and grabbed me into a bear hug, and whispered in my ear "You better take good care of my baby and her babies."

"You know I will. Dad." Max looked like I socked him in the stomach, guess he wasn't expecting that. Jordan tugged me back to her.

"What did you say to him?"

"I called him dad," Jo started laughing; she was beautiful when she laughed. We went and put the kids in the back. We had put a playpen back there for this sole purpose. When we reemerged everyone was dancing. Jordan walked into the middle of the group. I stood at the door watching her, and then she looked at me.

"Come here Mr. Hoyt." Jordan commanded wagging her finger at me.

"Of course, Mrs. Hoyt." I replied as I walked towards her.

"Hmmm... I think I like that name, maybe I'll keep it."

"You better." she kissed me. The whole room seemed to disappear as she kissed me; I kissed her back with everything I had. "What's that?"

"What's what?" I said against her mouth.

"That noise." I couldn't hear anything. I opened my eyes and quickly realized the whole room was staring at us. I could now hear the noise and see what it was coming from. People were clapping, they were actually clapping.

"Hate to break up the love fest luv, but we want cake." Nig said hitting me on the back. While looking at Jordan

"You up for some cake?"

"I think I could be." We walked over to the cake, it had 2 tiers, a medium and then a smaller oneset above 4 small cakes. No one in either office had the same tastes so Renee played around I guess. Jordan reached for the knife and I took her hands in mine and we cut the cake. I fed her a small bite first and then she took the second piece. I thought she was going to be nice, but she turned her wrist and rubbed the stuff all over my face. I grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a long messy kiss and made sure I got it all over her as well. Had we been anywhere else I probably would have licked it off her. Not very proper here though. After the cake we went through the normal traditions, Jordan threw the bouquet, Renee caught it. I flipped the garter and Garret caught it. Something I planned on teasing them about for a while. I was about ready to go when Jo came back to me; she had a huge grin on her face. "What?"

"You know that little question you asked me about Renee?"

"Yeah, what, you know the answer?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Jo, just give it up, please."

"Fine, your no fun, you could of at least tortured it outa me, but okay. Yes, she's pregnant. Only about 2 or 3months and they don't want people to know. So, we need to keep our mouths shut."

"Well, I know I can do that, but I'm just a little worried about you." I winked at her.

"You better behave yourself." she warned.

Jordan's POV

After I told Woody, I went to collect the kids, thankfully they were fast asleep. I knew they would wake up starving fairly soon, but at least the ride home would be pleasant. "Wood, you ready?"

"Yep. Hey guys, I think we are going to leave while the kids are still being nice to us. Thank you for all you guys do for us. You'll never know how much we appreciate and love you for all the support and encouragement you've given us."

Dad came up to us. "Hey dad, can you close up? I really don't want to kick anyone out."

"No problem sweetheart, I've had a little practice, I think I can manage."

"Thanks," I reached up and kissed his cheek, "I'm so glad you were here for all of this, I missed you so much."

"Me too sweetheart, me too." He gave me a big hug and headed to Woody. "You better take care of my girl and those grandkids too. Welcome to the family." My dad hugged him. I don't think my dad had ever hugged any man. I loved it. He had approved of my choice; I had been worried about that. I knew Woody was the best thing that ever happened to me. I had just hoped my dad knew the same.

Woody and I picked up the kids and headed to the door. I heard Lily say something and the next thing I knew we were being showered with peanuts and pretzels. Guess they had a lack of rice or something. "Thanks." I dead panned. I winked at Lily and then we walked out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, I love them, and they're inspiring ;)


End file.
